A Little Pain
by sixerine
Summary: Everybody must face the harsh reality after Allen and Kanda were severly injured on their last mission to collect the last piece of Innocence.no pairings.spoilers for vol.8. Ch 9 is up!PLZ REVIEW and ENJOY!COMPLETE!Thank you guys so much!
1. It's Just A Little Pain

A Little Pain

By: Sixerine

Disclaimer- I do not own this anime or the manga.. so don't hunt me down... i'm just a writer! really!

* * *

_The last time he checked, the innocent lotus blossom was dying slowly. Half of it had wilted, but yet it remained strong. Its pedals had fallen a lot more, but its still there. He's dying slowly, but he didn't tell his comrades about his conditions. He doesn't want to be the burden of the group. He accepted the mission, knowing that this will be his last._

The House of Noah had fallen, but they still need to collect all the Innocence before it falls into the wrong hands again.

They fought their way to the final piece of the Innocence, and he watched as the white hair boy reached out and grasped the little glowing cube in his hands.

"Timcanpy," He said, "Take this back to the Headquarter and tell Komui that we'll be back soon." The golem flew around Allen's head as in protesting, but Allen petted the golem gently. "Hurry! Go!"

And it took off.

The whole building began to shake.

"Earthquake..?" Crowley frowned.

Kanda shook his head. "Akumas."

Linalee and Allen's eyes widened and they looked around. This would be their last and final battle against the Akumas.

"Let's go!" They ran out through the door they came in

The Akumas hunted them like a pack of hungry wolves, shooting cannons and bullets at the five exorcists. They just come one after another, nonstop. Lavi smashed his enlarged hammer onto a nearby Akuma, Linalee dashed through the crowd of Akumas, leaving a trail of destructions. Allen fired his cannon at an Akuma, and his cannon look alike arm shifted into a sword. He turned and plunge his arm into another Akuma behind him. Crowley flew all over the room, biting all the Akumas standing in his way. "Kaichuu, Ichigen!" Kanda slashed his Mugen at a group of level 1 Akumas, and ghostly bug like creatures went soaring through the air, destroying the Akumas.

'Damn those Akumas,' Kanda cursed mentally. 'Why is there so many of them..!?'

"There's too many of them!" Lavi yelled, and smashed his hammer onto another oncoming Akuma's head. "What should we do?"

"I don't know!" Linalee shouted. "Just try to defeat them, and try to get back to our Headquarters in one piece!"

"But there are at least…a THOUSAND of them…" Allen called. It seemed almost impossible to defeat all of them. He can feel the energy draining away from his body already.

"Che, Beansprout, stop being so negative." Kanda yelled as he stabbed his Mugen into another Akuma.

"But why are there so many of them? I thought we destroyed the House of Noah a few months ago...Urgh… those blood are nasty!" Crowley gagged.

"They're probably the remaining Akumas Earl created before he died." Linalee yelled back as she kicked another Akuma. "And this is also the last piece of the Innocence that we need to collect-" she trailed off.

Allen frowned and decided to put that aside. Right now, getting out of this place alive is more important. He closed his eyes and breathed out. When he opened them again, his arm formed into a long slime claw, a long white cape was flowing down his back, and he smiled wearily. '"This will end soon, I hope." 'Edge End!' He stretched his claws and ran forward.

Kanda scanned around his surroundings. Level 1 Akumas had surrounded him, but that's not the problem. "Nigentou, Hakka Tourou!" they just kept getting more and more, stronger and stronger. He slashed at his enemies fiercely but yet gracefully eight times. The Akumas screamed and cried out, and they're gone. The fallen Akumas were soon replaced with a level 3 Akuma.

'Shit...'

"HA! You puny little weak exorcists think you can get the last piece of the Innocence that easily?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and die?" Kanda yelled angrily. He received a large slash by one of the Akumas earlier.

"Ahh, a foul mouth one too! This is going to be fun!" It said in an annoying sang song voice.

"It won't be fun after I destroy you! Nigentou, Shouka!"

Kanda's eye pupils turned into pairs of three. He can feel the life draining out of him as he slashed at his enemy viciously. But to his surprise, Kanda watched as the Akuma danced out of the way.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"…" 'I'm losing my time.'

"So tell me, exorcist, what will you do before you die?" It crackled. "Should I torture you slowly, making you watch your fellow exorcists die?"

"I won't die." 'It's just a little pain.'

"We shall see, won't we?" The Akuma suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind Kanda. "My turn." Its cold breath tickled down Kanda's neck.

'I can handle it.' He smirked.

* * *

Allen blinked. He felt his whole body stinging and throbbing in pain. Earlier, he saw Lavi sailed through the air on his hammer with a Level 3 Akuma tailing him, and grabbed Linalee just in time before another level 3 Akuma attacks her from behind. He sighed in relieve and turned back. He is now facing a level 3 Akuma himself too. He saw the poor soul trapped inside the Akuma. "Help... me…" It pleaded.

"Don't worry… I will…"Allen smiled sadly. He rushed forward and swiped his claw at the Akuma. 'I hope this is the last one…' Just when he's about to touch the Akuma, the Akuma opened his mouth, and green gas came spraying out, hitting Allen's eyes and face. Allen felt his whole body falling apart. His eyes widened as blood gushed out of his mouth and eyes, and his Crown Clown Claw shifted back to its normal form.

Allen fell onto the floor, coughing up blood.

"Eh? You didn't even touch me!" Allen felt his vision blurred as he watched the Akuma's feet drawn closer. "You're weaker than I thought! All I did is sprayed my new type of poison at you, and you fell!"

'How…but… can't the Innocence purify it…?' It laughed as it pointed its finger at Allen.

"This is my new special toy, and I was thinking of testing it out. I never thought it would be this effective!" Allen stared blankly and blindly at the Akuma. He felt hot and sticky liquid coming out from his eyes. 'blood...'

All he can see now is darkness. "The Innocence in your body can't purifies it!"

"Die." A long beam of dark matters shot out from the finger and straight at Allen's head.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He once again felt the familiar pain shot through his body.

"Allen!" Linalee screamed. She ran towards the beam and tried to tear it off, but as she reached for it, her hand went through the beam. She looked at Allen quickly, and her eyes widened.

"Crowley! Lavi! Kanda!" She cried out. "Allen is fading!"

"Allen!" Lavi scrambled to his feet and ran towards them.

"Mmph! Gah!" Crowley spited out the Akuma and rushed toward his friends. He noticed the Akuma and widened his mouth, bare teeth.

Kanda looked up. He just finished destroying the Akuma, and he was covered in blood.

"Kanda! We need to cut off the string!"

_His blood._

"Move!" He activated his Mugen and cut though the string. To his surprise, his sword went through the beam, but nothing is happening.

He watched in horror as Allen began to become more and more transparent.

"You stupid Beansprout!" He yelled "Why do you always have to fall at the last minute!" He slashed at the thread again.

"I got him!" Crowley cried. He came up behind the unsuspected Akuma and bit him.

They watched the Akuma fell onto the floor, but the beam is still there.

Allen's tortured scream continued ringing though the near emptied building.

"It's still there!" Linalee was crying, holding Allen in her arms. Rabi cursed and continued fighting off the remaining level 1 Akuma with Crowley, defending Allen, Linalee, and Kanda.

Kanda was now debating mentally whether to use his life costing technique or not while slashing at the beam blindly.

_He remembered the day he died in the Noah's Ark. He was falling in the darkness, but he managed to hang on. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Allen's smiling face. "Kanda? Welcome back!" How did it all happened? No one knows._

He suddenly realized. He cheated his death once, and now it won't last forever. He probably can't live more than 1 month, he'll be dead sooner than all of them. Why not just make a final use of it?

Kanda sucked in his breath, and hold his Mugen and the energy sword out in front of him.

"Kinki Sangenshiki!!"

Linalee's watched in horror as Kanda activated his life costing skill.

He slashed at the beam again, and it finally broke.

"Finally…"He fell onto the ground and sighed. His chest is hurting like its going to crack, and he's losing his remaining life span on the Beansprout. He watched Allen slowly opened his eyes and stared straight at Kanda. It wasn't his usual smiling and innocent eyes. Kanda frowned. 'It's blank…'

These eyes are cold and dead.

Linalee was crying while holding Allen.  
"Allen…Allen…Hang in there…" She sniffed and smiled happily. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Linalee…Where's…Lavi…Crowley….Kanda?"

"What…?" Linalee looked up and saw Kanda sitting a few yards away from them, staring at them.

"Are they all right? Are you okay?" Allen put on a smile and looked in Linalee's direction. She flinched. He wasn't looking at her in the eyes, like he always do. Blood are gushing out from his eyes and he winced. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Kanda was stunned. Why is Beansprout acting like that? Normally, he would thank them and apologized to them nonstop unless someone tells him to shut up. Can't he see that he's right in front of him?

A small scratching sound caught his attention as he looked up. A shadow flew past him and was going straight for Allen and Linalee. The Akuma Crowley had bit was still alive. He tried to warn them, but realized it's too late.

Without thinking, he did the impossible.

Kanda threw his body in front of the Akuma.

"Kanda!" Blood sprayed over Linalee and Allen.

Pain shot through his body. He looked down, and saw saw the Akuma's arm had went through his chest. The Akuma stared at him, a twisted evil smile forming. "Ahh… I was going for that white hair freak, but oh well… kukuku-"

"CONBO BAN: GOURAITEN!"

A huge snake of fire and iron crashed it way into the Akuma and dragged him away from Kanda. He fell onto his knees and began to fall backward.

'This is it…' Kanda thought bitterly, and closed his eyes for the impact.

It never came. Two hands reached out and wrapped around his wrists. Kanda felt the world spinning as he watch Crowley and Lavi in front of him, each holding one of his hands.

"Hang on! Yuu!" Lavi dropped his hammer onto the ground.

"He's got poison in him! Wait…" Crowley bended down and sank his fangs into Kanda's skin.

After a few while, Crowley stood up and looked at Lavi. "I got the poison out… I can't stop the bleeding…"

"C-Crowley…."

"Kanda! Don't talk! We'll get you back to the Headquarter!"

Linalee watched the scene unfolded in front of her. It suddenly hit her.

"Where's Kanda's golem?" She yelled. A black shadow appeared and hovered over her. "This is it…" She grabbed the golem.

"Brother! This is Linalee! Can you hear me?" She waited. A few buzzes and crackles… then…

"Linalee! Are you hurt? Timcanpy got the last piece of Innocence here. Why do you have Kanda's golem? What happened?"

"I don't know…Allen and Kanda is bleeding nonstop…" She looked at Allen and at Kanda.

"Where are we right now?" Crowley whispered to Lavi.

"Paris."

"….I can fly us back…"

Linalee stared at Crowley… It was true… He can fly them all back to the Headquarters right now…

"Brother! We're coming back now! Don't wait! Get the medical team ready!"

Without waiting for a reply, she got up, supporting Allen.

"But I need blood…" Crowley suddenly remembered. "Shit." He looked at his blood container, and found it emptied.

"You… idiot blood sucker…." Crowley looked up and saw Kanda glaring at him.

"Stop...thinking... U-use my blood…Hurry up…" Kanda tried to continue his glare, but turned into a wince, "I can't live that long anyways." He muttered the last part.

"…Kanda…I'm sorry…" Crowley bowed his head and sank his teeth into Kanda's arm once again.

'It's just a little pain…' Kanda shut his eyes. He felt his body began to heal itself... which also meant costing his life span to decrease.

"All right, you guys hang on!" Crowley's eyes began glow. Lavi went up to Kanda and gently patted his dying friend's shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

"Hn…" Kanda sighed.

* * *

One hour later, the five exorcists found themselves at the footsteps of the Black Order.

"Linalee!" Kumoi rushed out of the gate and hugged his sister tightly. "You're all right, you okay…"He sniffed.

"It's over." She said silently.

"Allen! Kanda!" He stared at the two fallen exorcists. "What happened to them?"

"We'll explain later… They need medical attention right now!"

"I know." A group of medical team came out and dragged them off into the Black Order medical center.

TBC

* * *

I just suddenly felt like posting a fanfic here…and..err…I hope you guys review the story…so maybe I can continue writing the story..?

Please Review!


	2. Feel Something, Feel Nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nada! Zero! 0! Happy now? (mutter mutter)I don't even own the title… I got it from this song "A Little Pain" by Olivia… it's a nice song too….

A/N- Thanks for those of you that reviewed my story... it's not that hard now..is it? hahaha

sorry with the grammar and the spelling errors... i 'm trying my best on not rushing through the story...

on with the story!

* * *

_He kept falling and falling in the darkness…Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name, calling out to him. He blinked. Why would somebody need his help? He's dead… isn't he? He remembered that he had someone important to look for before he dies… But hell, screw that…_

Beep….Beep….. Beep…..

Kanda stirred as he slowly opened his eyes. His long ebony hair fanned out under him. He felt weary and sore as he sat up and observed his surroundings.

White.

They're everywhere. Kanda frowned. This is not his room. Even beeping can be heard next to his ears. Kanda scowled at the annoying little machine and reached for his Mugen, only to find it missing.

"…."

Normally, a normal person would probably snapped right there right now, but this is Kanda Yuu.

Kanda Yuu never looses his cool for no reason.

He slowly got up, and reached inside his shirt. He felt the area where the Akumas had slashed and stabbed him and grimaced. He pulled his hand back and stared at it. It was covered in blood again. Kanda frowned and ripped open his shirt. Blood are seeping through the heavy layered bandages. His healing ability was slower than normal.

Suddenly, he felt another presence in the room. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he scanned around the white room more carefully. On the bed across from his bed laid a sleeping Allen. He breathed softly and evenly.

Beep….Beep….Beep…..

Kanda frowned at the little machine and grabbed it.

Beep….Beep….Beep….

He gave the little machine one last glare, and threw it out of the open window into the night.

Beep...beep…beep…

A small satisfying boom sounded like some heavenly music to Kanda's ears. He sighed and slowly got up. Finding a pair of crutches, he staggered to Allen. Kanda frowned as he studied the sleeping boy. White bandages are wrapped around his eyes and head. His pale skin was so pale…he was almost transparent. So the beam that the Akuma shot at him has something to do with the fading Allen. But what happened to his eyes…?

Kanda's eyes widened as he remembered.

The Hour Glass.

The lotus blossom.

His life span.

Kanda stumbled to the door and yanked it open. To his surprise, there are no sign of any living. Where are the doctors and the medical team? Where are Linalee, Lavi, and Crowley? He shook his head and continued staggering out of the room.

When Kanda reached to the stairs, he stared blankly at the steps. He had always hated those long wide passages, steps, hallways, and so on. He sighed as he continued his staggering. He can feel the warm blood dripping and splashing onto the floor and his feet.

'It's just a little pain.' He thought bitterly. 'Getting to my room right now is more important.'

When his door came to the view, Kanda staggered on his crutches faster.

When he closed his fingers around the knob, he quietly opened and closed the door, trying not to disturb anyone.

He turned around and found himself back to his dark and emptied room. There's nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a small metal stand with his hourglass on it. Despised the cold coming from the crack on the window, Kanda dropped his crutches and fell onto his knees. He looked into the glass and stared. A pile of pedals laid the bottom of the hourglass, and it's a lot more than the last time he checked. Kanda's eyes quickly scanned up.

Three.

Three more pedals left. Kanda stared at the wilting blossom.

He reached out and touched the glass. The gentle glow of the flower was just a few inches away from his touch, but yet its glass barrier prevented his hand from touching it. He looked around the room, and staggered over to his bed. Without a word, he swiftly pulled the bed sheet off from the bed and went back to the hourglass. He gently lifted the glass and placed it into the cloth. He covered the glass with the sheet and wrapped it gently yet firmly.

He got one of the crutches and opened the door, only to find himself face to face with Linalee.

"I knew you'll be here."

"I don't want to talk right now," Kanda tried to walked past her, but she blocked the whole door way. "Leave me alone."

"No." She said firmly. "I won't leave unless you promise that you will never do stupid things again and you will stay in the medical center."

"I don't remember doing anything stupid, and I'm going back to the medical center right now."

She sighed. Kanda watched her placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes.

"You threw yourself in front of me and Allen."

"…So?"

"Why? You said that you'll leave the weak behind and let them die, due to the fact that they will become the burden to you, but yet you threw yourself in front of us."

The questions were shot at him like bullets. Kanda just stood there, staring at her. He tried to break the eye contact with the younger girl, but he can't.

"…I'm going back."

"No. Kanda," Her grip tightened. "Please."

He sighed. If he tried to lie to her, she would probably never let him rest in peace until she gets the truth out of him. He'll make it quick and simple.

"I'm going to die."

"What?" Linalee stared at him. She would normally think of it as a crude joke, but this is Kanda. Kanda never joke around, not that she knows of.

"I told you," he said, annoyed. "I'm going to die."

"Why? How? Don't you have your inhuman healing ability? Can't it save you?"

"I'm going back now." He gave Linalee a gentle shove and staggered away, holding the white bundle protectively.

"….That was strange…" She watched Kanda staggered away down the hall. Suddenly, something caught her attention.

"No…"

* * *

Kanda frowned when he entered the medical center.

Lavi and Crowley were in a deep conversation, but when they realized that there's another presence, they looked up.

"Kanda! You shouldn't be up!"

"You lost too many blood!"

"Go back to the bed and get some rest."

"It'll heal you faster-"

"Shut up."

The two exorcists immediately closed their mouth and watched Kanda staggered back to the room.

"What do you think he's holding?" Crowley whispered to Lavi, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can take a peek…." He grimaced as he watched Kanda's back stiffened and turned around to shot his infamous glared at him. "Or not…" Lavi sighed and looked at the ground. He frowned.

There's a trail of spattered blood.

"Yuu…"

* * *

Kanda staggered back to his bed and sat down. His whole body was stinging and sore. He placed his bundle on the small table beside his bed and sighed.

'I doubt I can live past one month know…' He reached for a new bundle of bandages and rewrapped over his wound.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

His head snapped up as an inhumane scream tore through the silent atmosphere.

"Shut up! Beansprout! Your scream can wake the dead! Shut up!" Kanda covered his ears and tried to yell above the scream.

"IT HURTS! NOO! MY EYES! NOOO! STOP IT!" Kanda's eyes widened as he watched blood slowly seeped through the bandages around Allen's eyes.

Allen Walker was thrashing around in his bed. Kanda quickly got up, and grimaced in pain. He clutched his stomach and staggered to Allen. He noted that the younger boy's body is not as pale as before, and on the bright side, Allen is no longer transparent. He took a deep breath and slapped the boy across the face, hard.

Kanda watched as Allen stopped thrashing and calmed down. His tortured scream soon turned into a helpless mewing.

He looked closely at the white hair boy and gently placed his hand on the boy's forehead. It was burning.

"Shit… DOCTORS! WE NEED DOCTORS!" he hollered. Where are the doctors when you needed them?

No answer.

"Lavi, Crowley!" He yelled. Where are these two when you needed them?

'What is wrong with people these days? Are they deaf?'

"Beansprout," He placed his hand on Allen's shoulder and gently shook the boy.

"Wake up."

"Ma..Mana…"

Kanda stared at him, confused. "I'm not Mana, you idiot! Wake up!" Who is this Mana person?

"Mana…M-Mana…" Kanda sighed.

Kanda stood up and was about to call for the doctors, Allen's hand shot out and grabbed his hand. "Don't…leave me…." Kanda stared at the boy.

"Look, Beansprout, I'm getting the doctors, and this is for your own good." Kanda tried to pried open the clutch, but he gave up after a while. He was tired too.

"…I-I can't see…"

Kanda's attention shot back at Allen.

"Beansprout?"

"K-Kanda..? Where am I? Why is everything so dark?" Allen tried to sit up, but Kanda shove him back onto the bed.

"You idiot! Don't move… You're having a fev-" before Kanda can finish his sentence, the door opened

Linalee and a group and doctors came running in to the room.

"What happened?"

"Is Walker okay?"

"Kanda! You're bleeding!" Linalee grabbed one of his arms and dragged him back to his bed.

"Hn." At least the help is here.

Kanda looked up and watched Linalee ran across the room to get more bandages. Their earlier encounter didn't seemed to be exist, but he's fine with that.

"Ne, Kanda?" He looked up. Linalee pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him. "Can you remove your shirt?"

"…"

"I need to change your bandages."

"Hn." He quietly removed his shirt, and slowly removed the old bandages. He watched the doctors rushing back and forth, grabbing all sorts of tools and bottles of medications. They stuck some needles into the boy's arms, and they attached more things to him.

"We need to take him to the ER!" One shouted.

All the doctors gathered around the boy and rushed him out of the room. Kanda watched the door closed after the last doctor. He shifted his attention back to Linalee. Her slender fingers gently wrapped the bandages around his wound. It had stopped bleeding.

A small sniff broke his train of thoughts. He looked up at Linalee, and was surprised to find tears trailing down her cheeks. "Wha-"

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Does the wound hurt?"

"….It's just a little pain…."

"Why didn't you tell any of us that you're going to die?"

"I'm an exorcist." His eyes looked directly at hers. "I carry out the orders, and whatever happens, I will."

"Even when you know that it'll cost you your life?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm different from all of you."

"No, you're not." Linalee sighed. "Kanda, you're a human, I'm a human, Allen's a human, Lavi is a human, Crowley is … well… an exception. We all have Innocence inside us all." She gathered the blood stained cloths and stood up. "We're all exorcists."

"You don't get it, do you?" Kanda angrily stood up. "Look!" He ripped the cloth away from his bundle and gently picked up his hourglass.

"I KNOW when I'm going to die, and I can't live past one month now." Linalee's eyes widened as she looked at the glass container Kanda held.

"Kanda…"

"This lousy lotus is my life. There are only three pedals left, and the last time I checked, the blossom was half bloomed." He angrily set the container down by his bed. "I'm going to die, and I doubted I can do all the things I've dreamed of doing before my death." He looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry." Kanda looked up just to see Linalee ran out of the room.

"…damn…" He cursed as he tried to get up. He usually doesn't care about anyone or what they think. But now…he wanted to do at least one right thing before he dies… EXCLUDING destroy Akumas and saving civilians.

Knowing Linalee, she would probably run to the roof top right now. Kanda looked at his abandoned crutches by the door, and slowly, his gaze shifted to the window. Without thinking, he staggered up to the window, and looked out.

He looked outside and up. The rooftop was not that high , and there are also a few roof tops around it...making it seemed easy enough to…

* * *

Linalee panted slightly as she ran up the stairs. She ran past a few finders, who shouted something about "getting rests". \

She ignored them.

One of her friend is in the ER, and the other won't live past one month.

'Life is cruel…' She thought as she pushed opened the door. Cool breeze hit her face as she blinked. Linalee walked out onto the rooftop and went to the edge. She sucked in her breath. A figure was sitting in front of her, back facing her. She breathed out silently when she saw who it was.

"Lavi?"

The orange hair man turned around. "Hey." He grinned slightly.

"Can I sit here?" She pointed at the space next to him.

"Sure…"

Linalee walked over and sat down next to him.

"You know about Kanda…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it true? He's going to die."

Lavi sighed. He found out a long time ago accidentally. He eavesdropped on a conversation between Komui and Kanda.

_"Are you sure you can do this? Kanda?"_

_"The reason I'm here was to help destroy the Akumas and protect us. It is my duty as an exorcist, no matter how bad it it." Kanda answered coldly._

_"Hmm, sounds harsh," Kumoi rubbed his chin. "But doesn't your lifespan... I meant the lotus you carried..."_

_"I only lost two pedals."_

_"Ah...I see..." _

_"..."_

_"Good luck, Kanda."_

_"Hn."_

Lavi sighed and shook his head._  
_

"Yeah…"

"You knew?" Linalee stared at him.

"I'm not sure about it until this morning." He sighed. "When I saw him walking this morning, no… staggering… I saw him leaving a trail of blood. Normally, Yuu's wound would close up within 24 hours, but…it's been three days since we came back… and…" Lavi pulled his knees up against his chest. "He's still bleeding. Yuu received much worse injuries before, and they healed within 5 days…

"We're friends. He can be an ass sometimes, but I considered him as one of my best friends. I don't know about him…but I truly care about him as a friend…and now…"

"Well, that's very nice of you guys, talking behind my back." A voice came from behind them and they jumped up.

"Kanda!"

"Yuu!"

"I don't want to disturb your little conversation, but…" Kanda coughed. " I want to thank you guys and I want to say I'm sorry."

Lavi and Linalee looked at each other and looked back at him.

"What?"

Kanda looked away and staggered towards the door.

"Yu, Wait!"

He stopped on his track.

"What do you want?" The Japanese snarled.

"Er…Why did you apologize to us?"

"How did you get up here?"

"…I have my reasons."

"Why are you thanking us?"

"….For being... my…friends…" He turned around and disappeared behind the door.

The two exorcists looked at each other and looked back at the door.

"YOU GUYS!" They looked up just to see Crowley landed between them.

"Crowley, what in the world-"

"The docs said Allen's blind!"

"What?!" Linalee and Lavi yelled.

"The infection's too bad, they can't get it out, and if I tried to suck it out, I'll damage his eyes for sure."

"But doesn't his cursed eye have this healing power?"

"It won't work. The infection's getting worse…"

Linalee gave a cry and sank to her knees. "Allen's going to be blind, and Kanda's going to die… THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Lavi looked at the ground grimly. "Nothing is right…"

_Thump._

They looked toward the door.

"What was that?" Crowley whispered.

"I don't know…Let me go check." Lavi advanced towards the door and opened it.

"This…"

A puddle of blood gathered at the foot of the stairs, and on the wall was smeared with blood.

Fresh blood.

Lavi jumped down to the bottom and poked at the puddle. It was still warm…which means…

"Yuu!"

* * *

Kanda breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall for support. It was hell, jumping from one roof to another in order to get to the highest roof top. When he arrived, he heard everything. When he faked his exit, he hid behind the door and eavesdropped on them. It was no surprise to him when he heard about Beansprout's condition.

He already knew, but he just doesn't want to believe it.

It was a waste for such a naïve boy.

Kanda tried to move, but his legs fell asleep and he tripped down the stairs, smearing blood on his way down.

He shook his head and continued his way back to the medical center. He can hear a certain red head's calling behind him, but he chose to ignore it. He already made up his mind, and no one's going to stop him. He reached into his shirt again and felt the wound healing slowly. But it's enough.

'Finally.' He thought bitterly.

Kanda slowly stopped his staggering, and began to walk as normally as he can.

"Yuu! Stop!"

'Damn.'

He broke into a painful run. 'Why am I running _away_ from them?'

* * *

Lavi tried to catch up to his friend, but apparently, Kanda ran off.

"This aian't good…"

* * *

Kanda pushed open the door and looked around. Doctors are everywhere, some covered in blood, while the rest were running around, gathering the supplies.

"Wait! Doctor!" He grabbed a doctor in front of him and turned him around. "How is he?"

"Allen Walker?" Kanda nodded.

"It's not life threatening, but he won't be able to use his eyes for the rest of his life."

"Isn't there any cure for it? Aren't you guys doctors?"

"We are meant to save people's lives," He sighed, "But this is out of our hands. I am truly sorry, Kanda Yuu, but there's no cure for young Allen's eyes…but…unless… you really want to save him…."

He paused.

"GOD DAMMIT! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Kanda roared angrily.

"Sacrifices are needed in order to get the boy to see again…" The doctor whispered.

"…."

"…"

"Well?"

"We need someone to donate their eyeballs."

Kanda stared at the doctor.

Donate eyeballs?

"So…can't the person donate just one eyeball?"

"I'm afraid not, due to the poison inside his eyes and the sockets, it might infect the replacement if we replace only one of it."

"Can he use mine?"

The doctor looked up sharply. Did he just heard it right? Kanda Yuu wanted to donate eyeballs?

"Excuse me?"

"I want donate my eyeballs." He said loudly.

The whole ER went quiet at the comment.

The doctor stared at Kanda's eyes for a while, and he sighed.

"You can, but are you sure that…?"

"Look, old man," Kanda said impatiently, "When I make my mind up, I won't change it! I never go against my words."

"Fine, then." The doctor turned back around. "But if I were you, before I donate my eyes, I would go around and see world for one last time…"

"Why?"

'This kid may be courageous, but he's also dense too…' The doctor let a sad smile slide across his lips.

"Because you won't be able to see again. Come to us when you're ready."

Kanda watched the doctor walked towards to Allen, he shook his head, and walked out of the ER.

_See the world...? _

_TBC _

* * *

_ A/N: MOUUUU! this is harder than i thought... 12 PAGES! but it's all stuck on my mind, and it won't let me rest in peace unless i write it down SOMEWHERE... i'll probably end this next chapter or in chapter 4. don't worry, it won't be 'long'...or will it? _

_**HELP:** So what's the color of Kanda's eyes? i saw the cover on volume 2, and his eyes looked kind of blue-ish or darker gray... or am i color-blind...? HELP!! if you guys won't help me, i'll just put down some random bizarre color that i won't even be thinking of..._

_Help me please! _

_Review please! flames are welcome if you guys don't like it... i need to know on what i needed to improve on..._


	3. I have to remember how to smile again

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing this little weird n cracked story…I THANK THEE ONCE AGAIN! By the way, I still haven't decides on the pairings yet… but I doubt that there's going to be any…

Ah, and here's a note for those of you that's confused… Allen got infected with the poison, and normally, akuma poison can be purified by Allen's Innocence (His arms), but in this story, the akuma made created a new poison, and Allen's Innocence cannot purifies it… so… that's why poor Allen Walker's blind..

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? ... Fine, fine, fine, I do not own d gray man…

Warning: Ok, I know I should have put up one of these on the earlier chapters...but… there's going to be some OOC-ness in the story… thought I hope it's not TOO OOC….

Oh yeah, I'm not a very good... grammar person. So, sorry about the bad grammar and usage of 'em…

On with it!

* * *

_**I have to remember how to smile.**_

_A gush of gentle December wind blew against the dark cold night. Everything was so quiet in the hour of dead. Ominous black clouds covered the night sky like a sheet of silk._

"A night sky without stars…" He muttered. "How dark…"

After the encounter with the doctor, Kanda finally decided that the doctor did have a point. Due to the fact that he doesn't want to talk to anybody, he climbed onto a different rooftop, and settled down. The pain from the wound had died away.

While untying his long raven hair, small shimmering light flew across the dark sky caught his attention. He rubbed his eyes as a few more lights flew across the sky among the clouds.

Meteors…

Heaven must have a small pity for him. Kanda lie down on his back and put his arms behind his head as a pillow. Maybe watching stars isn't so bad.

"Just grant me a wish…."

* * *

"Yuu?"

He felt a light poke on his head and ignored it.

"Yuu? Wake up! It's morning!"

He snapped opened his eyes and found himself staring at a pair of emerald colored eyes.

"Shit!" He jumped up. "You damn rabbit! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Green… Emerald green… Kanda slightly tilted his head and sat back down, staring at the eyes. He never knew Lavi's eyes are green.

The soon- to- be- bookman smiled and sat down. "I never knew Yuu sleeps on rooftops."

"Neither do I…" He grumbled.

"What was that?"

"…Nothing."

Lavi's smiling face soon turned into a puzzled expression when he realized his friend was staring at him.

"Seriously, Yuu," he began, "Are you okay? You're staring at me."

"I never knew your eyes are green…"

"But I knew Yuu's eyes are grayish blue!" Lavi laughed heartily, but deep down inside, he's freaking out. Kanda never made a comment about his appearance or features before.

"Hn." Kanda turned back facing the sky, but he noticed a slight purple and golden hue mixed with the dark blue sky. The rich elegant color caught his breath. It's sunrise. Normally, he's not a morning person, so that probably explained why he never seen sunrise before.

"It's so beautiful." He heard Lavi sighed.

"It is…"

They sat in silence again. He felt the uncomfortable aura slowly spreading around them. Then, Lavi decided to break the silence.

"Yuu?"

"…"

"Why are you so…different?"

"How so?"

"You're like a different person now ever since we got back from the last mission."

Perhaps he changed.

"Is that a problem?"

"But…look, I know your time is running… but why not go do something instead of sitting here? I'll go visits as many places as I can, do as much stuff as I can, and enjoy myself before the time comes."

"I've already planned everything."

"Really? Tell me!"

"No."

Lavi pouted.

"Go away, I want to be alone."

"You're no fun, Yuu!"

He got up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Che."

Kanda watched the red hair teen jumped down from the roof. He expected to hear a soft landing, but a crash followed by a string of curses indicated Lavi had a not- so- good landing. He chuckled.

Although it's morning, the color from the sunrise faded into the dark clouds. He slowly got up. He touched his wound again, but instead of feeling the bloodied flesh and pain, his fingers came in contacted with a hard bump. The wound had finally healed, but it left a scar.

_At least…_

The Japanese walked to the edge of the roof. He gave the ground a light kick, and soared into the open air.

_Freedom…_

The feeling of freedom brought a small smile to his lips. His eyes softened as he felt the wind beat against his face. He landed on another roof and kicked off again.

_Awaits for him._

Something wet hit his face. It's raining. (A/N: ITS RAINING OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!!)

'Although I don't know when…'

Kanda landed in a courtyard inside the Dark Orders encircled with giant pillars.

'But I changed…'

He looked up to at the sky and closed his eyes, arms wide open.

"Please tell me… that I'm not like myself at all." He said quietly.

"No, you're not." Linalee stepped out from behind a pillar.

He turned slightly to face her.

"Linalee."

"How's your wound?"

"…It's just a scar now."

She walked toward him and closed her hands around his left arm. "You shouldn't be outside…it's raining, and you'll catch a cold."

"I'm not that weak."

She laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"No… Let me stay here for a bit longer."

"Then I'll stay with you."

She expected to feel annoyance and irritation coming from him, but none came.

Linalee cocked her head at the older teen and stunned to find his eyes, for once, filled with peace.

He dropped onto the soft grass and laid spread eagle. She looked at him bemused, but she followed the act

Rain was now beating hard on the two exorcists mercilessly. Their hair fanned out beneath them, and their cloths were soaked, but none of them care.

"I feel like I'm getting drown in the rain… in a good way."

"Hn."

"I feel calm."

He listened to her quietly.

"Ever since we came back from the last mission, all I felt was desperation and hopelessness even thought we collected all the Innocence already. Everybody's falling apart, and I often find myself like that too. When I close my eyes, I'll see myself sitting over the ruins of Black Order. When I close my eyes, I'll see myself standing over my friends' lifeless bodies." She inhaled. "Is it a curse?"

When no reply came from the other, she sighed.

"I'm not really that good when it comes to dealing with people and their problems, but-" He began.

"No, Kanda, it's my fault. I shouldn't be bombing you with my problems. I guess I got too-"

"Beansprout can help."

"Huh?"

"That kid has a remarkable skill with helping people. Even thought it may not seem like it… but… he… changed me."

Linalee rolled onto her stomach and stared at him. "He…Allen changed you?"

"Hn. He managed to do that with his endless tries of getting me to…"

"To…?"

"… To o-…open up my emotions. I never really paid attention to that until that …last mission…."

"Wow…I'm glad he accomplished something that everybody thought as 'The Impossible'."

"He can help you after he heals."

Wrong choice of words.

He realized. But it's too late.

"Allen won't heal. If he does, I don't think he'll ever be the same again…Crowley told me that Allen can't…see."

Linalee blinked her eyes a few times as she felt her visions blurred up. She shook her head and looked up at the sky, letting the rain to wash away her falling tears.

"I'm sorry."

"No…Why are you saying sorry?" She put on a smile.

"I made you cry." He looked up at her.

"Ah, Kanda, it's just the rain."

He quietly reached out and touched her cheek.

"…"

She felt his fingers lightly brushed against her skin and closed her eyes. Unknown to her, warm droplets of tears landed on his fingers among the cold rain. He drew his hand back.

'She's crying, but I won't question her any more.'

He returned back watching the rain falling on him.

"That Beansprout will get well."

"What...makes you said that?"

"Because I just know."

"I'm having a feeling that you're keeping something from me…"

She crawled nearer to him and rested her cheek on her arms. She saw his hair lying a merely few inches away from her and reached out for it. It was wet, but soft.

He felt her stroking his hair, but made no comment about it. No one ever did that to him before.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_Engrave this moment into my memory…_

* * *

River Wenham walked down the lonely hallway with a stack of papers in his hands. He just finished reading them and was on his way to Komui's office. He decided to take a break and walked to the courtyard.

It's raining. It's been months since it last rained, and he loved the rain. He slowed down his pace and set his stack of paper on the floor. He found himself sitting on the small steps leading to the courtyard, staring at the sky. He saw something from the corner of his eyes and he looked down.

River watched Linalee laying on her stomach, head rested on her arms. Her fingers toyed with Kanda's hair while he's laying flat on his back, spread eagle, and a look of peace covered his face.

He was confused and stunned, of course. This is not an everyday thing to see. But the thought of Kanda wielding his Mugen crossed his mind, and he decided to leave the two exorcists alone.

'I'll just go take my break in the cafeteria…I can still watch the rain from there.'

He left with an amused smile.

* * *

"Do you think we should go back inside?" She questioned.

"Not yet…I want to say a bit longer, but you can go back inside now."

"Never mind what I just said."

Kanda spotted a flash of shadow, and within seconds, he found himself face to face with Lavi. Again.

"Aw, you guys are having a party without me?"

"Go away."

Truthfully, he doesn't mind having Lavi around. Sure, he's annoying sometimes, but his nature just makes him want to smile.

He looked at Lavi's face, and saw his friend putting on a sulky face.

"Yuu, you're so mean…"

He can't take it anymore. An emotion broke out from his inner mind, and Kanda sat up.

"Ha…" A laugh came out of his throat, and Kanda Yuu began to laugh.

The other two exorcists gave each other a startled look and looked back at Kanda. In their whole entire life, Lavi and Linalee never heard Kanda laugh like this before. His rich laughter brought a smile to Lavi's mouth, and he began to laugh too.

Linalee saw Lavi began laughing with Kanda, and she joined them. So many things can happen in one day.

As the rain continued beating down on them, they laughed.

After a while, Kanda stopped laughing. His cheeks were red from the laughter, but his eyes turned back to its peaceful look.

"I saw meteors earlier today…"

The other two looked at him as he continued.

"I know this is dumb, but I made a wish. I want to remember how to smile, laugh, and to have the feeling of peace inside me once again."

"It came true." The soon-to-be bookman nodded.

"There are lots of miracles in the world, Kanda."

"…Yeah…I know…"

Linalee and Lavi smiled. They stood up and each reached their hands out to him.

"Come on," Lavi began.

"No matter how bad the situations get, we are friends, and friends stick together..."

"They will always be there for each other…And friends support each other…"

"Now, let's go back inside before we really do catch a cold." Linalee grabbed his hand while Lavi grabbed the other. Together, they pulled Kanda back to his feet.

"And they share their thoughts with each other…?" Kanda said slowly.

The other two looked at each other and grinned.

"Of course!" In unison, they said happily

Kanda suddenly felt a tight knot forming against his throat. It seemed like neither of his friends knew about his plans for the rest his life. If he tells them now, only god knows how their reactions would be.

He will have to tell them sooner or later.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Thunder crackled as the rain poured harder. Allen Walker rested in his bed, listening to the world around him. He lost his sense of sight, but he can still use his ears.

He wants to see the Black Order, he wants to see his surroundings, and he wants to see his friends. He remembered last time when he woke up, he felt his cheek burning and stinging from the slap he received from Kanda. Thanks to that, Allen was able to break away from his nightmare.

Slowly, he reached up and touched his cheek. His fingers slowly moved up and touched the bandages. The painkillers seemed to work its magic when Allen slightly touched his eyes. The pain is gone, for now.

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the room he's in. Within seconds, the door opened.

Allen's body tensed up. He felt the presence coming closer. It stopped by him and he felt the bed weighted down by the pressure. The person's sitting by his side.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

He felt his mood elevated.

"Kanda? Is that you?"

"Che…Beansprout…"

Allen frowned. It's not his normal cold voice, but he decided to ignore that. "Do you always have to call me that? I don't see you calling other people nicknames! It's not fair! "

Kanda watched the younger teen protested. He gently laid his hand on the boy's forehead and watched him turn stiff.

"Do you want to see again?"

"What do you mean? The docs said I'm blinded for life."

"But do you want to stay like this forever?"

"No, but…" Allen's head turned away from him. "I just want to see the world and my friends again. I can't stand the fact of being in darkness for the rest of my life."

Kanda remained silence.

'That should do.'

"What if someone decided to donate their eyeballs to you and you can see again?"

"I doubted anyone would do that…"

"Answer the question!"

"I will thank that person with all my heart. Because if anyone is willingly enough to do that for me, I will forever be in their debt and I will aid them for the rest of my life."

"I…see…"

Kanda stood up and gave the boy a slight pat on the shoulder. Allen gave a startled sound and looked in his direction. Even if he can't see, he can feel the gentle aura coming from Kanda surrounded him. Something's not right.

"Don't worry," He heard the older teen muttered. "You'll be out of the dark soon."

"K-Kanda, what are you talking about?"

He felt the warmth from the other left.

Was that a dream? Allen touched his eyes again, but winced.

The pain was maybe just a wake up call. He grabbed another pill and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

Kanda walked out of the door. He suddenly realized he left the hourglass in the Medical Center.

Should he go back inside?

He slowly opened the door again, and peeked inside. Allen seemed to be asleep. Everything seemed to be normal. He scanned the room closely, and he found it.

The hourglass was set next to the bed he slept in earlier. Without making a noise, Kanda dashed across the room, grabbed the hourglass, and ran back out. He closed the door softly.

The dim lighting in the corridors gave Kanda enough lights to look inside the hourglass. He sighed with relief. The three pedals are still there.

He ran down the long halls and stopped in front of his room. He gently closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed. As he lay down, he set the hourglass in front of him and watched the dying beauty.

His finger ran down the glass. 'So close, yet so far.' He thought. 'Now I understand how those people feel from those cheesy romance novels.'

The soft glow from the lotus blossom dimmed slightly. Kanda's eyes narrowed as the flower quivered slightly.

A pedal fell from its holder, down the hole, and landed on top of the rest of fallen pedals.

Two pedals left.

* * *

The doctor looked up as he heard the door slammed open. He watched the Japanese teen marched across the office and sat down in front of him.

"Kanda, what in the world-"

"I'm ready."

"..."

"..."

"For the last time, are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

He never seen any one so determined like this before. He sighed in defeat.

"Then…let's begin."

Kanda turned to the window and gave the view one last look.

"Hn."

He didn't tell anyone about his plans, not even Lavi, Linalee, and Allen. Kanda Yuu smiled bitterly. He wondered how they will react when the surgery ends.

TBC

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! FIFTEEN PAGES!! Ok.. so it's not ending in this chapter.. but I'm sure it'll end next chapter… or the chapter after next chapter

It took me forever to write the courtyard scene….

I don't know what possessed me, but it's raining outside…and the feeling of rain pouring down outside my window makes me write more nonsense…sorry about this… I can't believe it's raining here RAIN AT LAST!!! (Side note: As you readers can see, the author has a love frenzy for rain)

Okok, I know my grammar is VERY bad and everything. But please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of it!!


	4. Gateway to Heaven

A/N: The rain had stopped…

My grammar and tenses are still bad, but I'm trying my best to improve them! Thank you guys for the reviews and not giving up on me!! I decided that in this story… there won't be any pairings! Those little encountering are just… friendly encounters!

Enjoy this chapter! And don't kill me because … I don't know…. Bad grammar? Bad choice of words…? Please review!!! I BEG YOU PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviewers make my day and encourage me to write more (and finish this story)!

Because of the lack of reviews, I decided not to end this story in this chapter…(thought I covered a lot…y'know…)

Disclaimer: what more do you people want me to say?

* * *

**Gateway to Heaven.**

_The storm had ceased, and the rain had subsided. These sounds were blocked out by the metal doors to the operation room. Doctors and surgeons in white surrounded two tables with two bodies on it, barely alive. They chatted quietly and worked the best they can. One mistake and the bodies will die. The quiet beeping indicates the heart beats of the two patients. It continues to beep when the surgeon straightened up. The surgery is over._

Linalee found herself sitting alone in the library. Kanda disappeared yesterday ever since they got inside and Lavi got dragged away by Bookman to do some more reading.

She's alone, again.

Recalling the conversation from yesterday, Linalee frowned. Something's not right. Kanda seemed to be too determined about Allen's recovery. He also looked as if he knows something.

Maybe she was just being paranoid, but his words are bugging her. Clues are everywhere, and she tried to put them together. A dying person would probably do many bizarre and unusual things before they die.

Maybe, just maybe, something bad is about to happen.

* * *

_Beep….Beep….Beep…._

A groan escaped from his throat, and Kanda stirred. He tried to open his eyes, and only to be greeted with the darkness. His hands immediately went up to his eyes, but they came in contact with cotton. He slowly traced the cotton with his fingers, and realized they wrapped around his head.

Bandages.

'So the surgery is over…'

His fingers ran above his eyes again. Instead of a usual bump telling the eyeballs' location, he felt none. Below the bandage, below his eyelids, there's nothing but emptiness. They removed his eyes.

His thoughts drifted to the white hair boy. He doesn't know what to say and how to react if the boy wakes up and find out he gave him the eyes. That can be a good reason to get out of the room.

Kanda quietly listened to his surroundings, even beeping, soft breathings, and quietness. The soft breathings probably came from Allen, but that doesn't matter now. Kanda fumble around blindly. He felt his elbow knocked over something. The sound of little scattering sounded like pills falling onto the floor. He ignored it.

His hands came in contact with something long and cold. He grabbed it and fingered the object. It's a cane.

Even though it's a bad time, he felt his lips curled up into a smile.

Kanda stumbled out of his bed and stood up. He followed his sense of direction as he tapped the floor around him lightly, not wanting to bump into something unpleasant.

Soon, his cane came in contact with a wall. He reached forward and felt his fingers closed around the cold metal. A door.

He thanked his master mentally, knowing the harsh trainings from before had came in handy at last. This whole thing was just like him training with a blindfold.

He opened the door and walked out. He placed the cane against the wall softly. Not knowing where he is can be a problem. At least it's better than staying inside the room with the annoying machine and not knowing what to say to Allen when he wakes up.

The blinded teen touched his eyes again. The doctors most likely gave him painkillers in advance. He doesn't know where he's going, and doesn't know why he's walking around when he's blind. He rested his hand on the wall, and began walking along it. Maybe the wall can lead him somewhere.

He knew he won't be able to see again.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Lavi's wincing can be hear all over the library as Bookman dragged him by his ear. "Old man! I can walk!! You don't have to drag me by my ear!"

"If I do let go, you'll probably ran off to somewhere again… like YESTERDAY!" Bookman turned around and glared at his apprentice. "You do know we still have work to do, right?"

"But-"

"No buts." They resumed their walk with Lavi whining.

"Old man! Can't you at least trust your own apprentice?"

"You're too unworthy."

"Awww, but I was just hanging out with Yuu and Linalee!"

"Shut up, we've got works to do."

'That Kanda, I hope he won't do anything dangerous.' Bookman thought as he continued dragging the red head's ear.

* * *

_He looked around. This is not right. He's not supposed to see. He found himself lying in the bed. A small click caught his attention. A tall shadowy figure was standing next to his bed._

_He watched a figure hovered over him as he shrank into the corner. "No…" The figure raised its hand high above its head, and strike down. His body twitched to the impact as he curled up into a ball._

_"Pl-please…stop…" He whimpered. The figure just cracked a cold smile, and hit him again. He never felt this helpless before. He tried to activate his weapon, but nothing happened. He turned to look at his anti- Akuma weapon arm, but to his surprise, its normal red burned skin wasn't there. It's a normal human arm._

_"No….no….no…"_

_The figure stepped forward and he tried to back away, but his back met the wall._

_His eyes widened when he saw who it was._

_"NOO!" Tears ran down his cheek as he scrambled back as far as he can._

_"You worthless piece of shit! You turned me into an Akuma!"_

_He watched the figure raised his hand high above his head again and squints his eyes shut, waiting for the impact and the pain to come. But none came. When he opened one of his eyes, he caught a flash of light and long flowing ebony hair. This is not possible. The sound of sword cutting through flesh and metal hummed in his ears._

_When he fully realized what just happened, he looked up and saw the Japanese's back facing him. He watched the older teen sheathed his Mugen and began to walk away._

_"No! Kanda!" He scrambled up. Kanda continued to walk faster._

_"Stop!" Allen cried and launched himself in front of Kanda. He looked up and gasped in horror. Instead of the cold gray- blue eyes, there's nothing there. Two emptied black holes staring back at him._

_"Oh my god…." He backed away… "This…."_

Allen sat up, breathing heavily. It was all a dream. He sighed with relief. His hands went up to his head and found the bandage was still there. But something's still not right. He can see dim white light past the bandage around his eyes.

He tugged open the knot and began to unwrap the bandage. When the last round of bandage came loose and fell onto his lap, Allen blinked.

_He can see._

Everything's white around him. Suddenly, Kanda's face appeared in his mind as he remembered his nightmare. He felt his heart sank.

Slowly and fearfully, Allen got out of his bed. He spotted a mirror at the end of the room and walked up to it. When he reached to the mirror, all he could do is stare. His hands reached up and gently touched the eyes. Somebody had donated their eyes to him. But who?

He walked closer to the mirror and stared.

Gray blue eyes stared back at him.

"No… It can't be…"

Allen sank to his knees as he continued staring at his new eyes.

_Kanda's eyes._

He's too distracted to pay any attentions to his surroundings. He didn't realize when Linalee walked into the room. He just stared at the mirror.

"Allen."

His head shot up and looked in her direction.

"L-Linalee."

"You can see?"

"I-I…"

"Allen!" She ran to him and pulled him into her embrace. "Oh, God…Allen…" She buried her face into his shoulder. "I thought you're blinded for life!"

He hesitated, but he brought his hands up slowly and patted her back.

"Linalee… Have you seen Kanda?"

She looked up and looked around the room. Empty. She quickly looked back at Allen's eyes. It's not his usually light slivery eyes. These pair of eyes is dark grayish blue… reminds her of…

_Kanda._

"No…" She grabbed Allen's hand and they both ran out of the room. The whole medical center is empty. Linalee's hands tightened her hold on Allen's hand.

"This is bad."

"Let's split up." Allen suggested.

"Ok. You go look for him, and I'll go get Lavi to help us."

Allen nodded and ran off. Linalee watched the white hair boy disappeared and turned towards the library.

* * *

Allen knocked on the Japanese's door and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

He opened the door and peeked inside. Everything's dark except for a mysterious dim glow coming off from the corner of the room. Allen looked around, nobody seemed to be here. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The dim glow became darker as he reached to it. It was a beautiful metal hourglass.

He looked at the interior of the glass, expecting to see sand, but not water and a dying lotus. Without thinking, Allen collected the hourglass and gripped it gently. He ran out of the room, slamming the door close.

His next destination is Kumoi's room. The head of science department should know about Kanda's whereabouts. He pushed the door opened and ran over the piles of paper on the floor. The Chinese man looked up from his paper work and a look of surprise spread across his face.

"Allen, your eyes, how-"

"Kumoi! Where's Kanda?"

Kumoi blinked as he watched the younger boy tried to catch his breath. Those doctors must be some miracle workers or something. How are they able to fix Allen's eyes?

"I don't know… but if you see him, please give him back his Mugen for me." He grinned gently as he patted the boy's head. "Good to see you getting well so soon, Allen."

He cannot believe his ears. It seems like Kumoi have no idea on what Kanda had just done. But he shouldn't be wasting his time. Allen turned around and was about to leave, Kumoi's voice stopped him.

"Why do you have Kanda's…?" The older man stopped.

Allen turned around and a look of worry covered his face.

"Kumoi, don't you know what Kanda did?"

"No….?"

"He gave me his eyes."

"…."

"And now he's blind and missing, I have to find him!"

Kumoi's expression turned serious. "I'm calling for a search team."

"Wha-"

"Don't worry, we'll find him soon."

Allen quickly bowed at the Chinese man and ran back out, holding the Mugen and the hourglass in his arms.

"Maybe he's on the roof…" He muttered as he ran faster.

He turned in a corner and stopped. In front of him, one hand on the wall as if using it for guidance, is Kanda.

Allen quickly caught up with him.

"Kanda!"

The Japanese's back stiffened and looked in his direction. Allen flinched. Kanda's eyes are covered by the bandages, but he knew. Behind those layers of cotton, beneath the eyelids, is nothing. He reached forward and placed his hand on the older teen's face. His fingers gently brushed against the bandage, and he felt the hollowness behind it.

Kanda turned his head away from the touch, and continued his walk.

"Wait! Kanda!" Allen followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Kanda snarled.

"Why did you donate your eyes to me?"

He stopped walking and turned around. "It would be a waste because I don't need my eyes anymore." He reached out and feels around for the wall. Allen watched him continued his way to the stairs.

He walked to the blinded teen and gently placed his hand around the arm. Kanda tried to pull away, but the grip tightened.

"At least let me repay you by guiding you." He whispered.

"Hn."

"Are you going to the roof?"

"…Yeah."

They both fall silence. Allen let go of his grip on Kanda's arm and reached for the hand. His warm fingers enclosed around Kanda's cold ones. Slowly and gently, as if teaching a toddler to walk, Allen guided him down the corridor. As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, a small group of finders came by.

They were dumbfounded. Is it some sort of game Allen forced Kanda to play? Why is Kanda playing along? When Allen turned to them and gave them a sad smile, they stopped their wonderings. Allen's eyes looked different. Something must have gone wrong. They watched the two exorcists departed and continued their way.

"What just happened?" 'A group of people walked by…must be Finders.'

"Don't worry." Allen reassured as he opened the door. "It's just a group of Finders."

They reached to the rooftop. Allen led Kanda to a spot and released his hold. "We're here."

Kanda remained standing as Allen sat down. He placed Kanda's belongings beside him.

"Can you describe what it looks like right now?"

Allen looked up. The storm had passed away, but the sky looked like that there's going to be another storm.

"It looks like it's going to rain. The clouds are pretty thick right now… they're … gray." He looked at the Japanese. "Kanda, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Donate your eyes."

Kanda sighed. So the time had come…

"I…my life… my time… it's running out." He fumbled with his words.

If he can still see right now, he would probably read the boy's expression. But that can't be helped. It's his turn to be blind.

"My lifespan is shortening a lot quicker than normal people. The tattoo on my chest, it helps me heal a lot faster too. It also takes away my lifespan when I use my forbidden technique."

"But how do you know…?"

"I have this lousy lotus in my room. It tells me the remaining time of my lifespan. But yesterday, I watched one pedal detached itself from the receptacle." Allen looked up sharply. Lotus? He looked at the hourglass set beside his hand. "I watched the pedal fell to the bottom of the hourglass."

"Kanda… I… er… brought the hourglass with us, and Kumoi also gave me your sword so I can return it to you…" He said hesitantly.

"O?" Kanda shifted his attention to the boy. Although he can't see, he can still sense the tense aura from the boy.

"I'm sorry," The English boy blurred out. "I broke into your room earlier while looking for you...And I saw the lotus, it's dying…it seemed to be very important to you…so I brought it with me…"

He shut his eyes and waits for Kanda to yell at him. It never came.

Kanda chuckled lightly, obviously amused with the boy's reaction. He doesn't care about his life anymore. Nothing matters now. He just wants to live his life to the fullest.

"Beansprout…no…Allen," He began. "I chose to donate my eyes to you because you showed me the meanings of life. You helped me in many ways that even I couldn't tell. You taught me many things that seemed so impractical to me, but it all worked out."

Allen stared at him. 'What was Kanda saying?' his thoughts were cut off when Kanda reached his hand up to the sky.

"My time is coming to an end." He said with a tint of sadness in it. Allen never saw this side of him before.

"When you were blinded, I felt my whole body was weighting down. I finally decided… it was best for everybody to let you see again."

Allen felt his mouth moving, but no words came out.

"Beansprout,"

Allen looked at him silently. "I hope you like your new eyes, but if you damages it again in anyways, I'll kill you." Kanda finished with a sneer.

"Hahahaha…"

Kanda sat down and lay on his back.

"When…are you going to…"Allen asked quietly.

"How many more pedals do I have on the top?"

"Two."

"Then… less than a month still… I guess..."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about it?"

"What CAN you do if I tell you?"

"Er…"

"Exactly."

"But it's not fair…."

"Life is never fair."

Allen felt sick. He can see because of Kanda, and Kanda can't see anymore because of him.

A small drop of water hit his nose. He looked up and saw the sky getting darker.

"It's raining…" He heard the older teen mutter.

"It's getting dark too…"

"I can feel it. The wind is getting stronger, the air is getting colder, and the rain is getting ready to fall on us..."

As if on a cue, the rain began to pour.

Kanda held his face up as the rain beat against his skin. He can feel the bandage getting wet, but he doesn't care. Allen watched Kanda's face slowly relaxed. He felt like crying, but he knew Kanda would scold him for crying with his eyes. It doesn't matter anymore. Without thinking, he lunged at Kanda and wrapped his arms around the Japanese's body.

"I'm sorry." He buried his face into the soft cotton shirt as warm tears formed around his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Kanda was caught off guard, but he slowly accepted the embrace. He uncertainly placed his hands on Allen's back and patted it gently.

They heard the door behind them open, but none of them move. It's just Linalee and Lavi.

She silently walked to them and sat down. She wrapped her arms around the two and let her head rest on Kanda's shoulder. Lavi sat down on gave the other three his hug.

No one said a word. They all preferred to stay like this as the rain continued to shower down on them.

He felt the knot untied in his stomach. He never knew his friends cared about him this much. For once, Kanda felt loved.

* * *

Birds chirping and the smell of fresh air indicate the storm is over. Allen blinked. He moved his head up and found half of his body was on top of Kanda. Linalee was curled up beside them, and Lavi's back was facing them.

They all fell asleep in the storm. He looked down and realized they're still wet. He ruffled his messy white hair, trying to get the remaining water out. "Kanda…"Allen gently shook the Japanese. "Wake up…" Kanda stirred.

"Linalee… Lavi…" He shook the other two.

"We need to change our cloths or we'll catch a cold."

Lavi sat up, rubbing his uncovered eye. "We fell asleep…?"

"Is it morning?" Kanda asked wearily.

"I think…" Linalee yawned. "I think we better get back in…"

Allen turned and gathered Kanda's hourglass and Mugen into his arms. He checked the lotus. To his relieve, the two pedals are still there, hanging on.

"Let's go." He helped Kanda up to his feet.

They walked to the door, and just when they're about to open the door, it swings open.

In front of them, is a group of Finders.

"Master Kanda! We found him!"

One of them yelled into his receiver, and Kumoi's voice can be heard. "Okay, good… is there anyone else with them?"

"Sir, Master Walker, Master Lavi, and Miss Linalee are present."

"Linalee? Never mind the task then. They can help Kanda… you guys can go back now."

The Finders gave the receiver a weird look and shrugged. They turned to the exorcists and bowed.

"Good day to you all." And they left.

"What was that?" Kanda asked. "Why are they looking for me?"

"It's probably the search team Kumoi sent out earlier…we thought you were missing…so…"

Allen shook his head as they headed down.

Linalee and Lavi both went back to their own rooms. Kanda and Allen continued their walk back.

"Kanda…?"

"Hn."

"Do you have any extra bandage?"

"…No…"

"Why don't we go to your room, get you something to change, and we'll go to my room and change your bandage?"

He turned and saw Kanda nodded.

Allen opened the door and watched the Japanese walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the metal stand. The lotus gave a warm glow and dimmed slightly. He set the hourglass down and watched the wilting blossom in wonder.

Allen turned around and went to the dresser. He pulled out a white collared shirt and pair of black pants.

"I've got the cloths," He closed the dresser. "Let's go."

"Wait." Kanda slowly make his way through the room and walked to the stand. He picked the hourglass up and fingered the glass.

"We can leave now."

Allen walked over to his side and closed his hands around Kanda's hands again.

He led the blinded teen out, closing the door on his way. They walked down the corridor in silence.

When they arrived to Allen's room, Kanda began to cough.

"Kanda, are you okay?"

He tried to nod, but all he could do is cough.

Allen quickly opened his door and pulled Kanda in.

"Sit here and wait." He placed Kanda's belongings on his bed and pulled out a chair. The Japanese sat down on the chair and continued his coughing.

Allen ran to his drawer and pulled out a new roll of bandage and a bottle of medicine.

"Open your mouth." The Japanese coughed, but obeyed the command. Allen poured the medicine down Kanda's throat, and the older teen coughed harder.

"This…tasted like shit!" He coughed.

"It's medicine."

"Urgh…"

Allen threw the bottle onto his bed. "Can you dress by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Here," He grabbed spare cloths and set them on Kanda's hands.

"Hn."

Allen got his own extra change of cloth and went to the corner. Even thought they're both guys, he's still a bit uncomfortable with changing in front of Kanda.

When he's done buttoning his shirt, he turned around and found Kanda already finished dressing. Allen realized their hair is still wet. He grabbed some clean towel and gave one to Kanda.

After they dried their hair in silence, Allen picked the bandage up from his bed and walked over to Kanda.

"We need to change your bandage…"

"Hn…"

Allen stood behind him and slowly unwrap the wet bandage. When the last layer came off, one Kanda's hands reached up and gently placed itself over his eyelids. It felt so emptied. He sighed and let his hand dropped back to his side.

The white hair boy wrapped the new bandage around his eyes.

"Done!" He smiled. Kanda brushed his fingers against the new fabric against his eyelids. It felt a lot softer than the bandages from the Medical Center.

"Thank…you…"

"You're welcome!" He swore he can feel the younger boy beaming at him right now.

They both fall silence again.

Allen walked over to the hourglass and picked it up. The glow from the lotus dimmed slightly. He frowned. The blossom trembled slightly.

"Kanda, your-" Allen began, but he was cut off by Kanda's coughing.

He looked back at the lotus, and to his horror, he watched one pedal detached itself from the receptacle. It flowed down and landed on the rest of its own kind lightly like a feather. Kanda's coughing became worse as he tried to stand up from the chair, but fell onto his knees.

"Don't move!" Allen rushed to his side and tried to help him up. He watched with fear as blood was spat out by the older teen. He patted Kanda's back, trying to cease the coughing, but it didn't seem to work.

Kanda's body jerked out of his reach as he once again fall onto his knees. His hand flew to his mouth. Warm blood was dripping down from his mouth. He can taste the metal taste on the back of his throat.

Allen gathered the fallen Japanese into his arms and tightened his hold. He felt the jerks from Kanda as he coughed. Blood stains formed on his new shirt, but he doesn't care.

He's blinded, and now he's coughing out blood. Kanda thought bitterly as the coughing ceased, but he began to cough once again as he felt his body shivered. His blood spattered onto the ground as he continued his coughing.

'Is my time running out already?' He began to feel dizzy.

"Kanda…? Kanda?" Allen shook him roughly, but he continued to cough.

'This is hell…but I can handle a little pain.'

Allen pulled Kanda up and dragged him to his bed. After putting a blanket over him, Kanda's cough died down. His mouth was dripping blood, staining the bed sheet and his cloths. Allen got some wet towel and smoothly wiped away the blood around the mouth.

"I'm going to get the doctors to take a look at you." He got up. "I'll be right back." Just when he's about to leave, Kanda's hand shot out. The firm grip stopped him from going to the door. "Kanda-"

"Don't bother, I don't need doctors."

"But you-"

"They can't help me." He sighed. Allen stared at him. Kanda seemed much stressed out. The grip around his arm loosened and fell back to Kanda's side.

His head is hurting and his throat is stinging. He can feel the dying body of his going limp.

"Heh… so this is it…" He forced out a sneer and turned his head to Allen. "Beansprout… Thank you for helping…me…" He felt all the energy left him and his mind fell into the darkness.

"Kanda…? Kanda? KANDA!" Allen shook him violently, "Don't die!! You're not supposed to die!" He stopped when he hear a quiet breathing coming out from the Japanese. He sighed. Kanda just fainted.

"I can't blame him…" He looked at the sleeping Kanda sadly.

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: Sore throat is a pain in the butt… I HATE IT! And I can't stop coughing… just like Kanda's condition right now… please don't kill me for this whole… story plot…. I still need to finish it! I guess this story is coming to an end…no? I meant.. 18 pages covered a lot!

For those of you that's curious of why I'm writing a story like this…I am currently in a bad mood/ sad mood…… my dog got cancer, and she's going to die within a few days… and… I just don't know what to say anymore… the vet told us about her conditions two weeks ago, saying that she won't live past one week, but she hanged on, and two weeks had passed, she's still there. Dying. I think that's the reason drove me to write this story

Okay, I won't update until later this week…depends… because I have FINALS… yes… those GODAMN FINALS THAT'S COMPLETELY USELESS FOR ME! ARGHHH! WHOEVER THOUGHT OF FINALS SHOULD BURN IN HELL!

I HATE IT WITH PASSION!! And I'm screwed with my French oral because I have sore throat… damn.

But anyways… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews are like… money for lunch… no reviews… no ending!!!


	5. Precious

A/N- Final… how much I hate it with PASSION! My sore throat is killing me slowly right now….

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and yeah…My dog had cancer for years now… it's just that we didn't realize it until the vet opened her stomach for some surgery…

Anyways… thanks so much! The reviews encouraged me to continued this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.

err.. Sorry about the bad grammar and the bad usage of words! Sorry!!!

I think this story should come to an end…no?

R&R!

* * *

**Precious**

_He's sick, he's blind, and he's dying. Whenever he tried to eat, the food would go down his throat like fire burning, and caused him coughing out the food with some of his blood. He can't eat, but he's not hungry. What's the point of being alive when you can't do anything?_

He decided that letting Kanda stayed in his room is the best choice right now. The swordsman seemed to have something against the Medical Center, and his own room is too cold because of the cracked windows.

When Kanda woke up after he fainted, he felt Allen sleeping beside his bed. His arms were crossed under his head as a pillow, and the bottom half of his body was on the floor. He blindly reached forward and felt the softness of the boy's white hair. He coughed slightly. Maybe it was just a flu. After all, he fell asleep in the rain.

He tried to get up without disturbing Allen, but he failed.

Allen stirred slightly when he felt movements on his bed. He opened his eyes just to see Kanda sitting up. He's facing the front.

"Morning."

He watched the Japanese flinched and turned his face to him.

"You're awake." It was a statement.

"Hmm…" Allen sighed.

"What happened?"

"You were coughing up blood and you fainted."

"Hn… How long have I been asleep?"

"Just one day."

Allen stood up and stretched. He glanced at the swordsman slightly. Kanda was sitting up, slouching slightly. His head was bended down as if looking at his hands. But he can't see.

"I'm going to get you something to eat."

"It's okay…I'm not hungry."

"You need energy!"

"For what?"

"You can't just sit here forever."

"I don't have this 'forever'."

Allen sighed. Kanda was being as stubborn as usual.

"I'm just going to get you something to eat whether you like it or not."

"Che." He heard the door opened and closed.

'I wondered how long I can stay like this…'

A few minutes later, the door reopened and closed again. Kanda remained in his position as he listened to the footsteps draw nearer.

The heavenly smell of soba drifted into his nose, but he doesn't have the appetite for it. He heard the boy pulled out a chair and placed it next to the bed.

"Kanda, open your mouth."

"I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. You have to eat something or else you'll starve."

"I'm not that w-" Kanda felt something shoved into his mouth and choked.

"Swallow it."

Kanda felt his throat burning as the taste of soba slid down his throat. He jumped out of the bed, knocking over something. He felt a slight wind coming from his right and he ran towards it. Soon, his foot came in contact with the brick wall as he reached his hands out. A smooth surface came in contact with his hands as he gave it a shove, and he felt the open air blown against his face. He leaned over the window as he began to cough. He spat out the soba noodles and continued coughing.

"Kanda!" Allen jumped up and rushed over to him.

His stomach is getting worse as he continued to cough. As he gave his one final cough, he felt the blood rushed through his throat and out of his open mouth. He sank onto his knees and coughed weakly.

He sensed something warm being pushed into his hands as he coughed. The white hair boy sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry…" He felt Allen pressed his head against his shoulder. Kanda sighed. He adjusted his posture and sat down, back leaning against the wall.

"It's not your fault…" He fingered the object in his hand. It's a cup. He gently lifted it up to his mouth and took a sip. The warm liquid washed down his throat, cleaning the blood away.

"This…"

"I just thought you might like it." The other exorcist murmured against his shoulder. "I saw you drinking it every time when you're eating…What's that called… green tea?"

"Yeah…"

Allen grinned. He nuzzled his face against the older exorcist's shoulder and sighed. At least Kanda's able to get something down his throat…

He eyed the hourglass. The lotus was floating in the hourglass innocently. He turned away slightly. How can such an innocent thing bring so much pain to people?

* * *

It's been a week already. Kanda's health was getting poorer every day. Allen feared for the worse. He tried to get the blinded teen to eat, but the food ended up in the trash covered with blood every single time. None of the medications from the doctors seemed to work either.

Kanda stirred as he heard the door closed. He sat up and listened. He heard his own breathing and the dying footsteps of Allen coming from outside. It seemed Allen went out again.

He coughed slightly. The damn coughing had been a pain in the ass for the past few days. All he can do now is cough. He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to cease the cough. A sudden sting traumatized him as he felt his emptied sockets stinging. His other hand dug into his bandage. With a pull, he ripped the bandage off.

This is pure agony and he can't do anything about it. Kanda felt his own fingers dug into his emptied socket, trying to stop the sting. Warm blood tickled down his eyes and mouth.

The Japanese reached out blindly with his bloodied hand and found what he was looking for. He got out of the bed.

'I can't take this… anymore…' He fingered the glass slightly, feeling the coolness against his skin.

He held the glass out in front of him.

Without a word, he smashed the hourglass onto the ground.

* * *

Allen and Linalee stood outside his door. He heard glass shattered coming from the inside of his room. They crashed opened the door. The scene in front of them nearly stopped their hearts beating.

"What…"

Kanda was standing in front of them, his back was facing them. His hands were covered in blood. In his bloodied hand gripped the bandage.

Shards of broken glass and metal covered the floor. Allen's eyes widened. On the floor, in the midst of chaos, lay the lotus blossom. He rushed over to the flower and quickly picked it up. The single pedal was still attached to the receptacle.

Linalee tried to gather as much water as she can. She poured the water into a container and gave them to Allen. He set the blossom into the water gently and turned to Kanda, whose back was still facing them.

"Why did you do that for?"

"What's the point of living when all I feel is suffering?"

"You can't just give up!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Kanda turned around angrily. They flinched. He no longer wore the bandage around his eyes. He looked like he's crying, but instead of the tears, the blood took the place. His eyes were covered by his bangs, but they already knew what's under it.

"Oh God…" Linalee covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened.

"Why did you do it?" Allen yelled. "Suicide is not an option!"

"Are you enjoying this? Enjoying the fact of me suffering?" Kanda shot back.

"No, but-"

"Do you like it this much to see me in pain?"

"Listen to me!"

"You-" Kanda felt his throat turned scratchy as he tried to yell back, but no sound came out. He clutched his throat and coughed. He tried to talk, but no sound came out. 'My voice!'

Allen blinked. He watched Kanda moving his mouth without making any sounds. Realization hit him.

"Kanda, can you speak?"

He watched the Japanese shook his head.

"Linalee, Kanda lost his voice!"

"I…I don't know how to handle these kind of stuff!" She said softly.

Allen looked up.

"I'm going to Jerry's and get some tea!" She ran out.

"Linalee…" He returned his attention back to Kanda when the Japanese gave a loud cough.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He tried his best not to look at the shattered glass on the floor as he guide the swordsman back to the bed. "Stay here."

Allen closed the door and turned back. He grabbed a broom and quickly piled all the shards into the trashcan. He found a wet towel and a new roll of bandage in his drawer and sat down next to Kanda.

He heard a small sound and saw Kanda's lips moving.

Allen blinked. He watched words formed on the blood covered lips.

'I'm sorry.'

"No. I should say sorry too."

Kanda shook his head.

Allen began to wipe the blood away from Kanda's face. "I meant… I yelled at you… I just…"

He watched as the blood began to drip down from the older teen's eyes. 'It really looked like he's crying.'

"I'm scared…" He sighed. "I don't want you to die. None of us do." He gently dabbed the towel against the skin and stood up. "I'm rewrapping your eyes."

Kanda answered him with a weak cough.

Allen stood in front of him as he began to wrap the bandage around Kanda's eyes. The swordsman felt the familiar softness against his eyelids.

A soft knock came from the door.

"It must be Linalee with the tea." Allen tied a knot on the bandage and ran to the door.

He opened the door and found Linalee standing there with a cup of hot blackish liquid.

"I asked Jerry to make some herbal tea." She smiled as she placed the cup in Kanda's hand. "It should heal your throat within a few hours."

She reached out and gently placed her hands on Kanda's forehead. "You're stressing too much, try and relax a bit."

He nodded and mouthed 'thank you'.

Linalee stood up. "Get some sleep. Both of you."

She opened the door and left.

Allen turned back to Kanda and watched the Japanese sipped on the tea slowly.

_'It must be painful to go through all these things at once…'_

When the tea was gone, he took the cup away from Kanda.

"You should rest." He muttered as he placed the cup on the table. "I know you're tired."

Kanda sighed. The boy was right.

He pulled the cover over himself and turned away from the boy. He waited for the boy to fall asleep on his own futon by the bed.

He frowned slightly. He can feel the boy's eyes staring at his back. Kanda forced his breath to soften and breathe evenly. He heard the chair moved backward and the clicking sound from the boots.

'Where is he going?'

The door opened and closed once again.

Kanda immediately sat up from the bed. Confusion and curiousity got the best of him. He got out of the bed and put on his boots, which was sitting by the bed.

He walked carefully towards the door and felt around for the handle. After opening the door, he listened. The sounds of boots clicking were fading away to his right.

'Maybe…I should follow him…'

He began to walk, but a hand reached out from behind him and covered his mouth. He kicked the attacker in the shin and tried to break free. The attacker grunted at the contact. The hand closed around his mouth tightened as a cloth covered his nose. The stinging scent coming off from the cloth began to make him feel drowsy. He coughed, but the coughs were muffled by the hand around his mouth. He struggled as hard as he could, but his body was too weak. Kanda felt the darkness overwhelmed his mind…and he stopped moving.

* * *

Allen found himself stood outside Komui's door once again. He raised his hand to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and found the head of science department sitting in his chair with his head on the desk.

"Hey, Allen…" He greeted "How's Kanda?"

"He…He's asleep."

"I heard from Linalee…Is everything okay?"

"I think so." Allen spotted a chair and sat down.

"Kumoi…Do you think Kanda's going through a lot of suffering?"

The Chinese man looked up in surprise.

"What makes you said that?"

"I meant… He's coughing up blood, dying slowly, and the thought of suicide is probably on his mind right no-"

"Allen! You're not giving up on him now, right?"

"No, I will take care of him until the time comes."

"Kanda was strong, and I'm sure he can still stay strong."

Allen sighed as he looked at the floor. "I felt guilty…It's my fault everything turned out like this…If only I didn't get injured by the Akuma…" His hands came up to his face and covered his eyes.

"Why don't you go back now? I'm sure you're tired too." Komui smiled at the younger exorcist gently. "It's been tough for us all… especially you and Kanda."

"O-Okay. Thanks." He stood up, bowed at the man, and left.

He walked quietly down the corridors. The only sound he heard was the clicking from his own boots.

'Kanda…I hope he's all right…' He walked to his door and gently opened it.

His eyes widened.

The room is empty.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… whoever created the "finals" should be burning in hell right now for all I care! At least the Final of doom is over…and no school tomorrow… YEAH!!

I'm currently coughing my lungs out…my whole stomach is hurting like hell because of the stupid coughs…I can almost feel my lungs coming out of my throat.

I coughed during the test, and everybody looked at me… so guys… DON'T CATCH A FLU LIKE ME!

I'm thinking of making an** alternate ending**…depends on the situation. if you guys want.

I'll update again tomorrow… or Saturday…tomorrow is my day off from school.. so I'll type more to make it up to you guys!

Poor Kanda… I'm making him going through of what I'm going through right now, but worse.

Anyways, who's bold enough to kidnap a blinded Kanda out of the blue?

REVIEW PLEASEEE! How hard can it be? Just PRESS THE BUTTOM BELOW!! I BEG YOU! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter!

Thanks once again!!


	6. Rainy Day

A/N: After posting my last chapter… I went to find my dog… only to find the lifeless body of hers… cold and hard…

Disclaimer- Do not own D Gray Man

* * *

**Rainy Day**

_Sometimes… Life is too cruel to us._

The white hair exorcist stared at the empty room. He swore the Japanese was asleep when he left.

Could it be… that Kanda was faking to be asleep?

He shook his head as he scanned the room. Kanda's boots were missing, which means he walked out of here wearing the boots.

The Mugen lying by the bed was gone too.

The dim glow from the lotus glowed warmly. The single pedal was still attached to it.

He ran out of his room. Kanda is still alive, and he's somewhere in the Black Order.

Allen rushed into the library as he searched for the raven hair exorcist. He looked everywhere. Suddenly, he spotted Lavi sitting by a desk filled with books, looking bored while reading a document. Maybe he can help.

"Lavi!" The redhead looked up.

"Allen, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Lavi put on a frown as he scolded the younger teen. "It's nearly three in the morning-"

"Have you seen Kanda?"

"What- … no, he's not missing again now, is he?"

Allen nodded, catching his breath. "I was talking to Komui, and when I returned, he's gone!"

Lavi glanced at his pile of unread documents and looked back. He sighed. "I'll help you look for him." He stood up. "Let's go!"

Allen grinned behind his tired face.

"Thanks."

"Yuu is also my friend, y'know."

They both ran out of the library, ditching the documents behind.

* * *

Heavy footsteps sounded in the empty staircase. Strong arms gripped tightly around his body as he slowly woke up. His untied hair covered his face. Where ever they're going, he knew they're going up. 

Memories of him being attack rushed back into his mind. Kanda remained silence.

'So this guy is probably the attacker.'

Being blinded, he cannot tell where they're going, or who's currently carrying him. Is this person a friend or a foe? Judging from the current condition, it's a foe.

He chose not to struggle against the attacker, and played asleep. The sound of door opening and the smell of cool night air, he realized they're on the rooftop.

A sudden shift caused him to go on alert. He felt his body being raised high, airborne. He knew instantly what he's about to become.

'Shit.'

Before he could react, his body was thrown, hard, onto the ground. Kanda winced in pain. Waves of pain shot through his body as he struggled to get up.

"So I see you're awake." A deep rough voice said.

That voice sounded familiar.

He felt a foot nudged against his head.

"When I set my eyes on you, I immediately took a strong dislike for you. Your arrogance of being an exorcist, your pride and your smugness…" The man sucked in his breath.

"You made fun of us Finders. You only think of the taste of your damn food when we mourned over our friend's death."

The blinded teen snarled. He remembered now. This guy, what's his name, Buss? Butt? Whatever his name is, he remembered. He remembered the day when he's eating, a group of Finder were mourning over some deaths. He made a comment, and one of them immediately demanded for his apology. When he refused, the man tried to attack him. He, of course, turned around and closed his hand around the throat. He can break it right there, but only to get interfered by Allen.

"You little shit think we're so powerless." The Finder yelled. "Look at you! Look who's weak?" He laughed and kicked Kanda.

Kanda felt the Finder's foot came in contact with his side. He can hear a slight crack as he took another kick.

"I've been wanting to kill you ever since that day!" He bended down and picked Kanda up by his throat. "I can kill you right now. Imagine this; Exorcist got killed by a Finder… Kanda Yuu got killed by Buzz because he's too weak to defend himself."

Buzz.

The name sank into his head as he struggled to breath. Buzz. That's his name. He's the Finder with a bunch of ugly tattoos on his face. He dug his finger into the strong hand around his neck. The hand twitched, but it didn't let go.

He grabbed one of the fingers with both of his hands and bended it back. Buzz yelped in pain and threw Kanda onto the floor. He fought to get back onto his feet, but his body won't listen to him. The bones inside him sang as he tried to move. He cursed, but no sound came out.

He coughed. 'This is not the time to cough.' He thought angrily at himself as he continued coughing.

Buzz got back onto his feet and walked towards Kanda. He grabbed the bloodied hand of the swordsman and lifted the body up. "Today must be my lucky day. God's probably smiling down at me right now." Kanda frowned. He doesn't like where this is going.

"I guess you can't talk, otherwise you would have insulted me back!" The finder laughed maliciously. "And what's under those bandages?" Kanda felt the hand roughly scraped over his face, and the bandage around his eyes came loose.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" He said mockingly. "A blinded exorcist… what a shame…" He clicked his tongue. "I never knew you're able to lose your eyes and still be alive,"

To his surprise, he saw a smirk formed on Kanda's face.

"I thought…Beansprout was stupid… but you're way… more brainless than…he is." Kanda forced the words out of his mouth hoarsely. Buzz's eye twitched and he backhanded the exorcist. "Shut up!"

"You…You're a…coward…"

"Shut up!"

Kanda coughed. He talked too much, and now his throat is stinging in pain. "Coward…"

Buzz glared. "I'll see who's the coward now!" He shoved his finger into one of Kanda's empty sockets. Blood began to pour out from the eye socket. He expected to hear some ear piercing scream from the exorcist, but the only thing came out from Kanda's mouth was a short gasp of pain.

"Damn it! Why won't you scream? Scream for help!"

Kanda said nothing but grimaced. Buzz narrowed his eyes.

"I…won't…"

He watched the Japanese raised his free hand and flicked him off with his middle finger. Kanda wished he can see again so he can see the expression on the Finder's face. It must be priceless.

Buzz punched him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. He smirked painfully. It's all worth it.

* * *

Allen pushed open the door. The moonlight was shining down through the stained glass window of the church. "I doubted he'll be here…" He sighed and turned around. 

Lavi stood behind him and shook his head. "He's nowhere to be found. We looked everywhere!"

Allen stepped back out into the night. The cool breeze hit him as he rubbed his eyes. He caught a tint of metal scent. Blood.

"Lavi… did you smell that?"

The red head sniffed the air. He grimaced. "It smells like blood."

They looked up. On top of the church, they spotted a dark shadow. Allen's eyes widened.

Without a word, they both ran inside the church.

* * *

Kanda found himself leaning against the wall for support. He can feel the blood dripping down from his wounded eye. Buzz stood across from him. A look of insanity covered his whole face as he began to laugh. 

Kanda gave a cough.

He heard a familiar sound of unsheathing sword. 'Damn.' He cursed mentally. Kanda managed to jump out of the way as he felt the metal blade brushed pass his ear.

"I see you can still move. I happened to found your sword lying around in that Allen Walker's room. I never expected it to become useful!"

'That damn son of a bitch took my Mugen!'

"Think of it like this, you're about to get kill by your own weapon!" The Finder laughed nastily and began swinging it around.

The Japanese growled angrily. If he can see, he can probably find a way to get the katana back, but this is a whole different thing. He can only use his ears and instinct so save himself.

He dodged another swipe and dive forward. To his surprise, he felt the sharp edge of the blade slashed across his cheek. His hair was tangled and soaked in blood from the fight. He fell onto his knees and began to cough. He can almost felt his own heart stop beating as he gasped for breath.

He heard the Finder began to walk towards him.

The heavy footsteps grew louder and stopped in front of him.

He felt the something wet landed on him.

"What do you know? God's crying for you!" Buzz crackled.

"Che…. God's crying over your stupidy!" He shot back.

Buzz angrily kicked Kanda in the head. "You think you're all that, but its going to end today, right here," He pointed the sword at the exorcist's heart "Right now."

Kanda gave a cold laugh. "Are you bold enough to do it?"

He coughed. He's not scared of his death. No matter how slow and painful, he's ready to face it. Raindrops hit his body and began to wash the blood away slowly.

"I'll make your death a slow one."

The door behind him flew open as Lavi and Allen burst out.

"KANDA!"

Allen watched the sword moved in slow motion towards Kanda and the world stopped spinning around him.

The Finder ignored the newcomers and stabbed the black blade into its owner's body.

Kanda's fingers automatically flew to the blade and closed themselves around the metal. The Mugen is barely an inch away from his heart. His body was too painful to feel the new wound.

He was still standing. Blood dripped down from his mouth. He sucked in his breath and coughed.

Buzz laughed. He was about to pull the sword out when an enormous black claw closed itself around his body and pulled backward. He found himself face to face with the Crown Clown.

Kanda fell onto the ground on his side. The blade was still inside his body, through and through.

"You…" Before he can finish his sentence, the claw tightened around his throat and he gasped. "Sto-"

He found himself staring at the familiar pairs of cold gray blue eyes. He looked more closely, and realized Allen was glaring back at him with Kanda's eyes.

"N-no…No…."

"Die." Before he can squeeze the life out of the Finder, Lavi placed his hand on him.

"Don't do it."

"He killed Kanda!"

"Kanda's not dead!"

Allen threw the Finder onto the ground and rushed to the swordsman. Buzz rubbed his throat and sighed in relief. He stood up, but stopped.

The Finder found himself face to face with an enlarged hammer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lavi glared at him coldly. "We're not done with you yet."

Allen dropped down next to Kanda and stared. He quickly pulled the sword out of the swordsman. The rain washed away the blood on the blade. Kanda was lying in his own puddle of blood.

"Kanda…shit….Kanda!" Allen yelled. "Don't leave!"

"I'm not… going anywhere…." Kanda said quietly.

Allen felt his eyes stinging as tears threatened to spill. He saw one of Kanda's emptied eyes bleeding. "Your eye…"

"It's nothing."

"He did that, didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter any-" He began to cough violently.

"No! Don't talk!"

Allen quickly ripped off his sleeve and wiped the blood away from Kanda's face. He noticed the cut on the Japanese's cheek, but he said nothing. The younger exorcist felt the tears began to roll down his cheek.

"You're crying… with my eyes…" Kanda muttered. 'I can smell it…'

"I'm not crying!" He was glad that it's raining. He quickly wiped away the tears. "We need to get you back to the medical center!"

"No."

"Kanda! This is not the time-"

"It'll be a waste…"

"It's not going to help any of us if you stay like this."

"…it's useless."

"What are you talking about!?" Allen watched Kanda's hand reached up and ruffled his white hair gently.

"Kanda-"

"Allen…" The swordsman turned his face to him. "Do you…like… the rain…?"

"Rain… it's pleasant."

"I… find them… fascinating…"

"Kanda, don't talk! It's not good for you." Allen placed his hand on the older exorcist's forehead. It's burning. "Please…" He gathered Kanda in his arms.

Deep down inside his heart, he knew his friend won't last long.

"Just…let me stay like this…." Kanda's face softened. "I won't last long anyways."

"No. Don't say anything like that!"

Allen watched the rain slowly washed away the remaining blood on Kanda. He ripped of his other sleeve and gently placed it over Kanda's eyes. Kanda's face began to turn pale.

"You're going to get sick."

"I already… am sick."

"You're making it worse!"

"D-does… it matter?"

"Look, Kanda-" He stopped as he felt the cold hand on his head slid down to his face.

"Don't…worry….a-about…me…" The older exorcist coughed out.

Kanda felt his soul leaving his body as his mind began to stop functioning.

"Kanda, please! Don't talk anymore!" Allen felt his tears began to emerge once again. "You can't leave us now! Not now! Doesn't' our friendship mean anything to you?"

Kanda sighed. 'Friendship…'

He was glad that he's able to die in the arms of a friend.

"Allen…Lavi…L-Lina…lee…. Every…body…" Allen's eyes widened as Kanda's thumb brushed against his eyes. "Than…thank…y-you guys…for…" His hand dropped back to the ground.

'I guess I can't say it anymore…' Kanda thought as an unidentified emotion burned inside him. Could it be grief? Regret? Sadness?

'Thank you guys for showing me the meaning of friendship… and love.' He smiled and welcomed his death.

Allen grabbed Kanda's hand. He forced himself not to cry as he watched Kanda's went limp in his arms. A peaceful smile formed on the Japanese's face.

"Kanda…?" He whispered. "Kanda?" The older exorcist made no reply. Allen placed his head on the Japanese's chest. He listened, but he can't hear anything.

"No….KANDA!" He doesn't care anymore. Tears fell down from his eyes as he clutched Kanda's lifeless body against his own.

Lavi saw everything and knocked the Finder out. He ran to his friends and sank to his knees.

"Yuu…" He pounded his fists on the ground. "Damn it!" He watched the younger exorcist clutched to his dead friend's body, sobbing.

They were soaked in rain and Kanda's blood. They sat in the puddle of blood which belonged to the Japanese…They wept.

The Mugen lay behind them, the rain fell down upon it, making it looked like it's crying for its master, too.

* * *

Linalee peeked into Allen's room. She frowned. Where are Kanda and Allen? She walked into the room and looked around. The blanket on the bed was tossed onto the ground, and the Mugen lying by the bed was also missing. 

'Could it be…?' Linalee was about to go for the door when something caught her attention. The room was dark. There was supposed to be a dim light coming from the lotus blossom… She spotted the container sitting on the drawer and walked closer. She stopped dead in her track.

The last pedal had fallen off.

Linalee stood there and stared. It can't be. It's too soon… it's not even a month yet!

"Kanda…no… this must be a joke!" She laughed nervously. She reached her hand up to her eyes and felt wetness around her eyes. Linalee covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. She knew Kanda was gone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: …Kanda died… ok… most of you probably thing it's the end… blah! There's still a next chapter… 

I know 12 pages are not a lot… but I'm trying my best! It's hard to write something like this... unless you guys want the fight scene to be longer… but it's pretty hard writing something like this…

I guessed most of you would probably predict what will happen next...but oh well.

Review… please…its not that hard to click on that buttom and write something!


	7. Sanctuary

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing the story!

Yeah… I need to deal with lots of stress in my life… and I totally hate it. Some people in my house just don't know the words "KEEP OUT". I told her not to come in, and she kept coming in, touching everything with her dirty fingers. And recently, I remodeled my room.

Today, I finished my breakfast, walked in, and saw my wall with two gigantic holes in it. I saw her holding my curtain rod, and everything fell off… she destroyed half of my room…

I can't wait to get my ass out of that house when I graduate from the high school. I don't even want to live in the house anymore.

I am so hunting down the new locks at Home Depot later…

(Sixerine is currently overly stressed)

Sorry guys, for my rambling… but on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I apologize for the grammar and usage of words.

Please review after you read!!!! I beg you!

* * *

**Sanctuary**

_The starts shimmered against the dark navy blue sky. Gentle wind blew as little pedals of Sakura blossoms flew with it. Pleasant scent of the blossom covered the whole area. A giant clear lake stood in the middle of the field of soft green grass. Everything is quiet. Nothing existed in this world except for a beautiful landscape and him. He's in a world with no living or dead. He's the only soul exist in this world._

Lavi kicked open the door to the Medical Center savagely while dragging the Finder by his ear.

Everybody looked up as the Crown Clown carried the swordsman's body inside.

"Allen, Lavi, what on earth happened to you guys?" Komui jumped up and ran towards them.

Allen placed Kanda onto a near by bed and turned around.

The Head of Science Department stopped in his track. He spotted blood staining Crown Clown's white cape, he looked down at Kanda and stopped breathing. The swordsman's face was pale as the color of Allen's cape. His white shirt was now stained in red.

"Kanda…" He bended down and moved the bangs out of the face. He simply stared at the face.

"Komui," Allen said quietly, "Kanda… he's gone."

The Chinese man sat down on a near by chair and sighed.

"I can't believe this... How? Why?"

"This asshole decided to took advantage of Yuu while he's blind!" Lavi angrily shove Buzz forward into the room. "He slapped Yuu around like some shit…. And he friggin' stabbed Yuu in the chest with Mugen!" Angry tears emerged out from his eyes. "He killed Yuu!"

Komui stood up quickly. "Is this true?" He bellowed at the Finder.

"No…Sir… No! They're lying!"

"Liar!" Allen yelled. He grabbed the Finder by his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Allen! Stop!" Komui jumped up.

"You attacked him," He punched the Finder in the face. "You kicked him," He kicked Buzz in the groin. "You killed Kanda!" Allen screamed as he closed the claw on the throat. "You killed him right in front of me!" He felt his tears rolling down from his eyes as he strangled the Finder. "I won't forgive you!"

Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulder and turned him around. Buzz dropped onto the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"He killed Kanda! He's not getting away with it!" Allen yelled as he pushed Lavi away. "I'm going to kill him! Edge End!" His claw went flying straight at the Finder.

"You can't bring him back to life by killing this piece of shit!" Lavi shouted. The claw stopped dead in its track, barely touching Buzz's forehead. The Finder gave a whimper and fainted.

"Take this… Buzz… away." Komui commanded to the other Finders in the room. "Lock him up; I'll go talk to him later." He said quietly.

Allen looked down at his feet and sniffed. He never felt this out of control before. He sat down next to the bed and returned back to his normal form. The black claw transformed back to its scaly red pattern. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face into it. He cried silently.

Lavi gave Komui a look and sat down next to Allen.

"I know how you feel… but killing doesn't solve the problem."

"Sorry…" Came a muffled reply.

"Look, Allen." Komui petted Allen's white hair. "We all know Kanda's at a better place now… maybe he's watching over us right now." He kneeled in front of the boy.

"I don't want him to die…." Allen looked up, tear staining his face. "He's gone, and it's my fault! I shouldn't have gotten blind in the first place!"

"Allen, it's not your fault."

"He donated his eyes to me…"

"You didn't force him to do it! Yuu did it willingly!"

"He lost his life-" He stopped as he felt his cheek suddenly burned up in pain.

Lavi slapped Allen.

"Listen to me!" The red head said sternly. "It's not your fault that everything ended up like this! Yuu was losing his life the moment he stepped into this place. He wanted to save you, and he did. He was dying faster than us all, and he knew. Sure, he always threatened to kill us and ditch us to die during our missions, but he did neither of those. Yuu didn't waste his life for nothing!"

Allen stared at the soon-to-be bookman and smiled sadly.

"Lavi… You're right."

Lavi gave the younger exorcist a warm hug.

Komui stood up, and a sad smile formed on his face. He walked out of the door and closed it behind him. He slid down against the door on his back and sighed.

_Is this grief?_

* * *

He opened his eyes and blinked. He slowly sat up as his finger reached up to his eyes and rubbed them gently. He can feel the eyeballs underneath their lids. He can see.

Kanda looked around his surroundings. He found himself sitting on a field of soft green grass. He stood up and walked forward. Slowly, an oddly familiar looking tree came to his view.

'Sakura blossom…' A pleasant scent filled the whole area as the wind blew. 'Where am I?' He walked closer to the tree and noticed a small lake behind it. The whole geographical features reminded him of Japan.

"Am I dead?" He spoke out loud.

"No." A voice said behind him. Kanda turned around and found himself looking at the tree.

'Talking tree!?' He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not the tree." Kanda looked up. His eyes widened.

A figure sat on one of the branches.

"Are you an Akuma?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

The figure jumped down and landed in front of him. Black ebony hair flowed behind him as he stood up, patted the pedals of cherry blossoms off from his black haori.

Kanda found himself looking at a mirror image of him.

"I'm you."

The swordsman simply stared, and the other him stared back.

"…I don't get it." He said at last.

"You're neither dead nor alive."

"Then what am I?"

The other Kanda ignored him and turned around. He placed his slender fingers on a white blossom and stroked it.

"I'm the soul, and you're the mind."

Kanda studied the figure in front of him. He's wearing a traditional black Japanese Haori, a midnight blue kimono, a black hakama, and a pairs of wooden geta. His hair was left untied with a few pedals on it. He shook his head. He looked down at himself and scowled.

He's wearing the same cloths like the other him.

"Am I in Japan?"

"No."

"Then where the hell am I?"

"Even if I explained to you, you won't understand." The other Kanda turned around and face him.

Kanda glared at his mirror image and sat down on the grass. He stared at the lake in front of him and sighed. Why is life so complicated? Now he's in a weird world that he's not even familiar with.

"You're in the world between Heaven and Hell, but it's not the land of livings like where you came from." The other Kanda sat down next to him. "I would probably say that this is the world where you made the decision of going to Hell or Heaven."

Kanda said nothing.

"Do every people that died have to go through the same procedure like me?"

"No. You're a different case."

The exorcist stared at himself.

"Why? What did I do? Can't I just go to Hell or Heaven in peace?"

"You made a contract with your life a long time ago."

"…."

"You also cheated Death last time when you fought that Noah. You distanced yourself from the other people because of fear. You feared that if you got too close with someone, you're going to hurt them when you die."

Kanda shifted in his spot uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault." The other Kanda sighed. "Human can't stand loneliness. You became close to your friends. Now they're grieving over your death."

"How do you know?"

The mirror image pointed at the lake. Kanda turned and faced the lake. To his surprise, the dark blue reflection of the night sky disappeared, and an image spread across over it.

He saw Linalee sitting on the ground with her face in her hands. 'She's crying…' the image shifted to Lavi. The red head was staring at something that he cannot see. His eyes were filled with grief as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. The next image showed the white hair exorcist. Kanda stared. He watched the younger boy sitting on a roof. His head was buried in his knees. He can't tell whether he's crying or just sitting there.

"He's mourning." His other self said as he watched Kanda closely.

"Linalee…Lavi…Allen…" He muttered as he unconsciously reached forward. When his fingers touched the water surface, the ripple washed away the image and returned the lake back to its normal self. Kanda drew back and blinked.

"How do you feel now?"

"I…I want to go back."

"Why?"

"Because they're my friends!" Kanda stood up and marched back to where he came from earlier.

"Stop!"

He stopped at turned around.

"You can't go like this."

"Why?" He began to walk again.

"Because you can't be alive again. Your lifespan is up."

Kanda stopped in front of the tree and leaned his head against the wood.

"Is there any ways for me to go back? For one last time?"

When the other Kanda made no reply, he sat down by the tree and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Am I staying like this forever?"

"No, you're going to Heaven, but you could go back to your friends for one last time, but it's only temporary."

"I can go back?"

"Not as a living."

"…"

"You can go back, but I cannot guarantee that you can do whatever you want to do within that time. You have to come back after the time is up."

"I just want to see my friends."

"It would be a lot painful to get back here if you want to go back."

"I want to say my goodbyes properly." Kanda's back stiffened. "I don't care about the aftermath."

"Then so be it."

* * *

Allen opened the door to the Medical Center and sighed. Kanda's body was laid on the bed, and a white cloth was placed over his face.

"He's gone." Lavi sighed.

"Yeah…He's gone."

He and Lavi's eyes widened when they saw little dots of lights appeared and swarmed around Kanda.

"What the…" Lavi stumbled back as Allen ran forward.

"Kanda!" He yelled as he reached for the body. "Kanda!"

To his and Lavi's horror, they watched Kanda's body dissolved into little lights. The lights then disappeared into the air.

"Yuu…"

"Is that supposed to happen to an exorcist's body?" Allen demanded.

"No…" 'What is it?'

"We've got to tell the others!" The younger exorcist dragged him out of the room.

"What are we suppose to tell them?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Allen felt his eyes stinging as he ran.

They spotted the Chinese girl sitting by the wall of the corridor. Allen dived in front of Linalee. The girl looked up in surprise.

"Kanda's body disappeared into the thin air!"

Linalee stared at them.

"What?!"

"He disappeared in front of us! Both of us!"

Linalee looked out the window behind the two exorcists and froze.

"Guys…"

Allen and Lavi stopped their ramblings and looked at her. "There's something over there…"

They turned and also looked out.

A beam of light was shot down from the sky, and it's pointing at the church.

"Let's go there!" Allen dragged the other two exorcists by the hand and they ran towards the exit.

* * *

"Is that my body?" Kanda demanded as he stared at the little lights forming in front of him.

"That's our body."

"…"

They watched the little lights slowly put themselves together. Soon, the lights stopped glowing and in place of it, was the lifeless body of Kanda.

"What just happened?"

"I teleported our body here."

"How do you know these things?"

"It doesn't matter."

Kanda flicked at a flowing pedal of Sakura blossoms with his fingers.

"So…What am I suppose to do?"

"You're the mind, I'm the soul. A body cannot function without these two elements." The other Kanda smiled slightly. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes."

"You promise that after the time is up, you will come back?"

"Yes."

"And you won't try to go back ever again?"

"…Yes."

"Then I won't stop you. We'll touch the body together on the count of three."

"Will I be the same like before?"

"No. Remember now, you're either dead or alive."

"So…I can see with my eyes again?"

"Yeah. You're going back as what you are right now."

Kanda nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

They went to the body.

"One." The other him muttered.

"Two." They reached out.

"Three." They touched the body at the same time, and bluish sliver lights surrounded them.

Kanda felt himself being sucked into the light and shut his eyes.

_'I can see them for one last time.'_

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Linalee burst into the church and they stopped.

A gently scent of cherry blossom filled the whole church. Little pale pedals of the blossoms hovered in the air, teasing the newcomers with their lovely scent. (A/N: I totally adores them!! J'adore!!!)

A figure was standing in the beam of light. Lavi's eyes widened while Linalee covered her mouth with her hands. Allen stared.

The figure turned around and they all gasped.

"Kanda!"

Lavi stumbled back. 'How can it be?' he thought frantically. 'Is this really Kanda?'

"The cloths looked Japanese to me…" Linalee muttered. "I don't get it." She turned to look at Allen, but found the white hair exorcist running to the Japanese.

Allen launched himself at the swordsman and cling on to him. He buried his tear stained face into the soft black silk. He felt a soft pat on his back as Kanda slowly returned the hug.

He smiled.

"Kanda?"

"Hn."

"Welcome back."

Linalee and Lavi stared at the scene before them. Sensing no danger, they ran to the other two exorcists and hugged them.

"Yuu! That was unbelievable!!" Lavi laughed happily as he jumped onto Kanda. "You're back!"

Linalee laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck and hugged the Japanese from behind. "You're back…thank God… you're back…"

Kanda closed his eyes. He felt the emotions of happiness and sadness spread across his body.

"Guys…"

_He's back._

"I can't stay for long."

The other three exorcists let go of him and looked at him in the eyes. Allen noticed Kanda's got his eyes back. He somehow seemed a lot gentler than he was before when they first met. Instead of the usual scowl, it was replaced with a soft look.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not alive, or dead." He quickly added the last part because the white hair exorcist's face immediately paled.

"My lifespan is up, but I can get back here for one last time… to say a proper good bye." Kanda lowered his head and sighed. "I don't know how long I can stay…"

"We don't care whether you're alive or dead, Kanda," Lavi put an arm around the Japanese's shoulder. "You're still our friend!"

"I know…" Kanda said quietly. "I want to thank you guys for showing me the meanings behind the words friendship and love.

Allen smiled sadly. "Weren't you trying to tell me that before…?"

Kanda nodded.

"Why don't we go outside? I'm sure it's a lot better then staying here." Lavi suggested. "We can take a walk in the woods around the Black Order…"

They all agreed.

As they walked out, Kanda gave a little smile. He also realized the importance of friendships and love.

_Without them…_

He looked at his three friends as they ran ahead of him. They turned around and waved at him.

_He would probably forever lock up his emotions inside his heart._

"Hurry up!"

"Yuu! You're slow!"

"We're waiting!"

_He wouldn't learn the true meanings of friendship and love._

"I'm coming."

_He treasured his friends for what they had taught him._

TBC

* * *

A/N: 14 pages.. that's alot less than what I've expected...It was hard trying to decide what to make Kanda wear when he's in that... world... (Naked was the first thing on my mind... but it's a T rated story... so I dressed him up.)

Err... I WAS planning to end this story in this chapter… but… change of plans… Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story… (I hope)

Thank you guys for the reviews and reading this story!!

Please review!

Tell me what you think! XD the whole Kanda coming back to "life" for one last time is like a crack idea in my head… I just got brain washed while reading this … book… not good…. (It's 12 AM now… I'm going to sleep…)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. A Mellow Melody

A/N: Well… guys… this is the second to last chapter for this story… unfortunately…

Thanks once again!!

Disclaimer: Do not own D Gray Man.

There might be 'slight OOC' in this chapter (I don't know what to write anymore!!!!)

I'm trying to improve my grammar and usage of words… but I hope you guys enjoy this second to last chapter!! I love happy endings…but I don't know if you guys would find the ending "happy"… I have my weird definition on "happy"… hehehe

The last and final chapter…. Should be up tomorrow… I'm writing this when I'm supposed to do my homework… oh the guilty pleasure….

REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

**A Mellow Melody**

_Soft gentle wind blew among the trees. The dark night sky was dotted with shimmering stars. Light footsteps stepping on the snow could be heard among the trees as they walked._

They walked in a slow pace while enjoying each other's company. They knew this is their last day with Kanda before the time is up. Nobody wanted the time to come, but it's the reality.

White flakes floated down from the dark sky, landing on the white ground.

"Snow…" Lavi looked up at the sky.

"It's snowing…" Kanda said quietly.

Allen chuckled. "This is nice." He enjoyed his friends' company. "Let's go a bit further ahead!"

"What's over there?" Linalee pointed ahead as Lavi squint his eyes at it.

"I think…it's a lake…" He smiled. "Let's go check it out!"

They picked up their pace as they jogged over to the lake.

"It's frozen!" Lavi exclaimed. He jumped onto the ice and skated around on his boots. (A/N: I did that in Oregon last time I went there… it was fun!!)

Linalee followed him. She carefully set her feet on the ice and gave a hard push. Her hair flied behind her head as she glided across the ice.

Allen laughed and seized Kanda's hand.

"Let's go!" He turned and gave the older exorcist an encouraging smile.

Kanda blinked. He wasn't sure if he can go onto the ice with his geta. Allen seemed to read his mind, but he dragged him onto the ice on purpose.

Lavi turned back and took Kanda's other hand.

"You've got to have some fun!" he laughed.

Kanda chuckled.

He watched his friends guided him around the frozen lake. They let go of him as Linalee took over. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she took both of his hands.

"You know how to ice skate?"

"I don't think I can skate in my shoes." He commented truthfully, but she laughed.

"Don't worry," She activated her Innocence. "Just forget about the shoes and have some fun!"

Lavi and Allen laughed. They watched Linalee raced across the ice with Kanda behind her, trying to keep up the pace.

The Japanese laughed lightly as he enjoyed the wind beating against his face. He ignored the idea of Linalee's warm hand around his cold ones. He disregarded that she's alive and he's not. He only cared about spending his time with his friends until the end.

After a while, Linalee guided Kanda to the land.

"It was…fun."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "It was amazing that you didn't fall."

Allen fell backwards onto the snow covered ground by a tree. The snow gave him a soft impact as he landed. Linalee sat down next to Allen and watched Lavi skated around on the ice, drawing loops on the frozen surface.

The white hair exorcist looked around for Kanda, but the swordsman is nowhere to be seen.

"Kanda?"

"Hn. I'm up here." They looked up, and surprised to find Kanda perched up on a tree. He leaned his back against the main trunk of the tree as one of his legs dangled over the branch.

"How did you get up there?" Allen sat up. "I never knew you sit on trees."

"Now you know." He looked up at the sky. "There're so many stars…"

"It's still snowing." Allen muttered. "But it's… beautiful…"

Linalee looked up, too. "It's been a long time since I seen anything like this."

They stayed silent for a moment, watching the nature's beauty.

"I wondered how many more 'time' I have left…" Kanda sighed.

"Don't worry." Allen reassured. "We'll stay with you until the end."

"We're friends." Linalee lay down as she watched the stars. "Don't you remember the time when we were talking in the courtyard?"

Kanda closed his eyes. He remembered.

Lavi jumped back onto the land as he made his way back to the others. He jumped up onto the tree and sat down on a branch below Kanda. "That was fun." He sighed happily. "Don't you think so, Yuu?"

"Hn."

Lavi looked up at him. "Yuu, honestly, are you having a good time?"

Kanda reached out his hand and watched a single snowflake landed on his palm. The tiny flake stayed on his hand as he watched. Normally, snow would melt on his skin, but this one stayed undamaged.

"Yes. Thanks for everything."

He looked down and found his friends smiling up at him.

"You're welcome!"

They fell silent. Kanda brushed the snow off from his palm and resumed his star watching.

He noticed a moon was hiding behind the dark clouds. It seemed like it's peeking down at him, and telling him to go to it. He reached out his hand to the moon and pretended to grasp for it.

'It's so far away…' he thought. 'I wondered if I can go nearer to it after I die… for real…'

The wind gradually grew stronger. Kanda tucked one loose strand of his hair behind his ear. He shielded his eyes with his hands as he watched the breeze picked up the snowflakes in the air and took them away.

'The snowflakes seemed to be traveling in ease to the moon…'

Kanda looked down at his friends, and realized they're asleep. Lavi had one of his arms rested on his chest while the other and the legs hanging down from the branch. He watched Linalee curled up against Allen unconsciously as they slept. She shuddered as the wind picked up again.

'They're cold.' He realized. Quietly, he removed his haori and dropped it onto Allen and Linalee. The girl stopped shuddering and a smile formed on her lips.

'Each of them has their own future ahead of them…' He smiled sadly.

He noticed a small gold object flying towards him. "Timcanpy?"

The little golem flew in his direction and landed on his lap. 'What is wrong with it?'

Timcanpy nuzzled against his kimono and settled in.

Kanda stared at the little gold golem. He sighed and gave the golem a gentle pat.

The wind blew stronger. Kanda winced. He swore he almost fell down from his spot. He narrowed his eyes at the wind. It seemed like it's telling him to follow it. Then it hit him.

'It's time for me to go.'

He leaped down from the tree and landed a few yards away from it. He began to walk, only to realize Timcanpy was sitting on his head.

"Timcanpy," He said quietly. "Go back to Allen, you don't want to record this." The golem spread its wings open and flew in front of him.

"…What do you want from me?"

Timcanpy made a snarling noise and bit a strand of Kanda's hair.

"Wha-" He watched the golem flew behind his head with the hair in his mouth. Slowly, he turned around/

The golem was pointing his hair at his friends.

Kanda looked back at the three sleeping figures.

"I see…" He picked up Timcanpy and knelt down in the snow.

After a few minutes, Kanda stood up and watched the satisfied little golem flew off.

"Farewell…" He whispered, giving them one last look, and walked into the woods.

* * *

Allen woke up, feeling a sharp sting on his cheek. He touched his cheek and found Timcanpy chewing on his face. 

Sleeping...

He fell asleep.

Allen jumped up, but something soft rubbed against his bare hands. He looked down, eyes widening.

Black silk haori.

Kanda's haori.

"Shit…" He whispered softly as he scanned around for a sign of the Japanese. None.

"Timcanpy! Have you seen Kanda?" The gold golem flew around his head and zoomed into the woods. "Wait! Come back!" He covered Linalee with the cloth and rushed after Timcanpy.

Soon, he found a fresh trail of footprints leading deeper into the forest. 'Kanda…Where are you going?'

* * *

Kanda coughed slightly. He watched the breeze formed into a small cyclone in front of him. 

'Am I supposed to go in there?' He thought to himself. 'It seemed like it's welcoming me.'

The sound of the breeze blowing somewhat sounded mellow to his ears. He walked over to the cyclone.

'I guessed this is it,' Kanda glanced behind his back bitterly. He doesn't want to leave them like this, but he knew the emotional pain will become unbearable if he leaves later. 'I hope Timcanpy know what it's suppose to do.'

He walked forward.

When he's about to touch the cyclone, he heard rapid footsteps approaching.

Kanda spun around just in time to see Allen emerged from the thick trees.

Allen stopped dead in his track. The Japanese stared at him.

"Go back!" Kanda tried to yell over the sound of the cyclone.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just go back!"

Allen ignored Kanda and dashed forward. He grabbed the older exorcist's hand roughly and stared into his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Let go!" Kanda tried to pull his hand away, "Damn it! I don't want you to see this!"

Allen tightened his grip. "See what?"

"Forget it." He yanked his hand out of Allen's grip violently. "Go back to the others."

"I don't want to. What are you doing?" The white hair boy stared at him. He no longer possessed his innocent looking eyes, but he still managed to pull it off with the gray blue eyes. "You're not leaving us now. Right?"

Kanda turned away from him.

"My time is up." He said flatly. "I don't want to see you guys in pain. I know it hurts more to see someone leave in front of you instead of just-"

"I don't care how bad it hurts to see you go, but I want to stay with you until the end." Allen reached for his hands again. "We're friends. Aren't we?"

He felt Allen's warm hands closed against his cold ones. It would be nice to be alive again, but he can't.

A gentle smell of the Sakura blossom filled the whole air.

"I have to go."

"I'll go with you."

"No!" Kanda pushed the boy away as hard as he could. "Listen, don't do stupid things to get what you want! Live your life to the fullest and keep going until the end." He turned to the cyclone and walked into it.

"Kanda!" The younger teen got back onto his feet as he dived at Kanda, trying to make a grasp for his friend.

He missed.

"Allen…I'm sorry." Kanda gave a sorrowful smile behind the wall of air at the younger boy. "I truly am."

"NO!" Allen watched in horror as his friend get swallowed up inside the tunnel of wind.

Sliver lights spiraled up the cyclone and in a blinding flash, they're gone.

Allen sank into his knees.

"Kanda…" Tears streamed out as he stared at the spot where Kanda stood last.

"WHY?!" He yelled, pounding his fists into the snow. He felt his heart aching in an unspeakable pain as he sobbed.

Kanda was right.

It does hurt.

The scent of the Sakura blossom was still in the air around him as the snow continued falling on him. It seemed so unreal. Kanda won't come back.

* * *

Linalee sat by the tree as she clutched the silk haori around her body. Earlier, she followed the white hair exorcist, hid behind the tree when he came to a stop. 

She saw them. She heard them. She knew everything. She sobbed silently and tightened her grip on the cloth. 'He's gone.' Linalee pulled the haori up to her face. A gentle scent of Sakura blossom reeked among the silk.

"Kanda…" She muttered.

It reminded her of him.

Lavi stood on the branch a few trees away from Linalee and Allen. He, too, saw everything.

He watched Linalee slid down on her back against a tree. It hurts him to watch the other two suffer like this, but it hurts even more to watch Kanda leave.

He leaped down from the tree and walked up to the girl. She stiffened as she heard him approaching.

"Lavi…"

"I…I saw everything." He said quietly.

"I know…"

He reached out his hand to her.

She looked up at him. "Let's go get Allen."

Linalee nodded and took his hand.

* * *

They found Allen curled up on the snow. He shivered slightly as the melted snow seeped through his coat. Linalee placed the haori around Allen's back and sat down next to him. Lavi remained standing in front of them. 

"He's gone." Allen whispered hoarsely. "He's gone forever…"

Linalee took him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

Lavi turned his head away. He felt his eyes sting as the tears threatened to spill. He quickly wiped them away.

Timcanpy flew around them. It landed on the ground in front of them.

"Tim… what are you doing here?" Allen watched the little gold golem snarled at him. "Go back to the Black Order…"

Timcanpy ignored its master's command and opened its mouth. A hologram immediately formed from its mouth. The three exorcists' eyes widened.

Kanda's form appeared on the hologram and was looking right at them.

_"Linalee, Lavi, Allen."_ He began. _"I know this is late, but I have to tell you guys that I'm sorry. By the time you see this clip, I'll_ _probably be gone already. I didn't tell you guys that I'm leaving because I know it doesn't hurt as much as leaving in front of you guys. But, that's not the case._

_"You guys showed me the true meaning of love and friendship, the emotions I've lacked. I want to thank you guys for that again._

_"No matter what, I don't want you guys to come after me. I'm dead. I won't be able to come back ever again. Don't do stupid things to get what you want."_

Allen's eyes widened.

_"All of you have a bright future ahead of you. Look forward to it." He gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I may be gone, __I'm still with you guys, just not in person...__and all the times we spend together…the memories… I'll be watching over you from the above._

_"Allen, Linalee, Lavi… My friends…everybody… I'm sorry, but it's my death wish… Don't give up._" Kanda raised his index and middle fingers up and pressed them against his lips. _"I see you guys as the most important people in my life. I…I love you guys as my friends and family."_ He removed his fingers from his lips and hold out in front of him.

_"I know we'll be able to see each other again. Goodbye, my friends."_

The hologram disappeared as Timcanpy closed its mouth.

They watched the little golem hopped onto Allen's lap and settled down. "Tim…you were with Kanda?"

Timcanpy made a small sound and covered its body with its wings.

"Thank…you…Timcanpy…"

"Allen…"

He turned and faced his friends. "It does hurt…" He managed to force a smile out. "I don't know why…it was hurting so bad…" His hands clutched the haori. "But now, it doesn't hurt that bad…"

"Kanda will forever be in our memories…" Lavi sat down next to Allen. "He won't be erased, even if he's gone…"

"He taught us all an important lesson. We should cherish that." Linalee hugged him. "Don't worry…he's in a better place now…"

Allen closed his eyes. He slowly returned the hug. "Yeah…He is."

'It's almost like the whole incident with Mana's death…' He thought sadly.

"We should do what Kanda wished for us to do." The red hair exorcist rubbed his eyes. "We'll live our life to the fullest."

"Yes…"

They watched the snow continued to fall. They knew beyond the clouds, beyond sky, and among the starts, Kanda is watching over them.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I am proud to announce… that this story will end in the next chapter… the EPILOGUE! 

Anyways… thanks for the reviews!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

(bows) You guys are awesome reviewers! I thank you guys once again for supporting me! I'm happy with my grades for my finals… and with the reviews you guys gave me, it just totally made my day!

THANKS ONCE AGAIN!

Epilogue will be up tomorrow! (I'm almost done typing!)

REVIEWplease! If there's not enough reviews, then I won't post the epilogue!! Jk! XD Thanks once again!!!


	9. Epilogue: A Desired Place of Tranquility

A/N: Last chapter… I decided it's enough.

My awesome reviewers…I thank you guys for everything!!! Thank you guys so much for the support!! You guys made me very happy!!! The reviews kept the story going until the end!

I really don't want it to end… but my creativity had ditched me with a weird ending for this story… and it's starting to form a new story in my head…

Who knows…? I MIGHT make another D Gray Man fanfic…or something… it's all depending on the situation…

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

WARNING: Some OOC-ness…and grammar…

You guys… please** review** this story after you read!!! This IS the **EPILOGUE** after all…

* * *

**Epilogue: A Desired Place of Tranquility**

_It's been 80 years since they collected the last piece of Innocence. It's been 80 years since they lost him. They continued to live their life. They did it for him._

"Here you go, Mr. Walker." A young girl beamed as she handed two bouquets of white lilies and roses to him. "Is that all for you?"

He glanced around the store. He was about to say 'no' when his gazes landed on a single lotus blossom, blooming with its all mighty glory.

"I'll take this too. Can you also put it in a glass vase?"

He watched the girl carefully placed the flower in a glass vase, filled it with water, and handed it to him. Timcanpy sat on his shoulder and made a small sound. He gave her the money and picked up his purchased goods.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Walker!"

"Thank you." He smiled kindly at her.

Allen Walker walked slowly into a cemetery. He watched a few people mourned over their dead love ones. He continued his walk. His once young and healthy face was now covered with wrinkles. His hair stayed in its whitish hue. His gray blue eyes scanned across the graves and landed on two graves at the far end of the cemetery.

When he arrived, he bends down and patted away the stray grass.

"Linalee, Lavi," He muttered. "I'm back again."

"It's been so long…" Allen looked up as he watched the other people mourned. "I know you guys are at a better place now… Have you guys seen him?"

He sighed. "I know my time is almost up too."

Allen ran his fingers over his face. "I brought flowers with me. I hope you guys like them." He placed a bouquet on both graves. "Kanda…I knew you would keep your words. You watched over us." He placed the glass vase on a small stone box between the graves. He knew, in there laid the black haori from 80 years ago. "Thank you."

He opened the stone box and took out the black silk cloth. Allen felt his vision grew blurry as he struggled to stand.

A little throb of pain his hit him in his chest.

'My time is almost up, too.'

Allen turned away from the graves and walked out of the place, carrying the haori.

He went back to his apartment. He took out a bottle of red wine and poured himself a cup.

He brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip. The taste of alcohol washed down to his throat. Its strong aroma made him smile.

"Live my life to the fullest." He muttered. "I won't be able to taste such a fine wine in this world again…"

Allen walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He climbed onto his bed, carrying the haori. Through his window, he watched the sky gradually changed from blue to gold. A few dark clouds hovered over the golden dusk.

Kanda…

'I'll be there.' He thought happily. 'I'll see them in no time…Lavi and his laugh, Linalee and her voice, and Kanda and his….' He watched the clouds as a few drops began to fall onto the street. A few minutes after, the rain was pouring down from the sky. Allen watched the rain. They reminded him of Kanda.

'Kanda liked the rain…'

Timcanpy flew to its master's head and landed on his hair.

"I'm sorry, Tim…I don't think I can last any longer…"

He felt his heartbeat slowing down.

He knew it's time for him to leave.

Allen Walker listened to the mellow yet peaceful melody of the rain as he closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he found himself laid on a field of crisp green grass. He remained his position as he watched the rain drizzling down on him from the cyan sky without clouds. Two doves flew over his head and landed by his side.

He noticed a small lake in front of him and crawled to it. To his surprise, he found himself looking at his fifteen year old self in the reflection. His wrinkles are gone, and he's looking young again.

Light clicking sounds of rapid footsteps approached to him as he sat up.

He felt somebody wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled.

"Linalee?"

"Allen! You're here at last!" She beamed happily as she turned him around.

"I'm…here…"

"Aww, little Beansprout is not awake yet!" A familiar voice sang. Allen watched Lavi popped out from behind Linalee. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Lavi!"

"Everything is so awesome here, but it's also boring without you!" He pouted. "We did all kinds of things here that I promised you never even thought of … Me, Linalee, and Kanda. We were having so much fun, but Kanda fell-"

"Kanda?" His heart fluttered. "Kanda, he's here?"

"Sure, why not? There's also all these cute girls too... majority of the Black Order staff is here too!"

"Where is he?"

"Kanda? He's over there-" Before Lavi could finished his sentence, Allen ran off to the direction that he's pointing. "That kid… he missed Kanda so bad…don't you think so?"

"Yeah…It's been 80 years…" Linalee smiled contentedly. "Happy reunion..."

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go after him, but let them have a bit of time together…"

He smiled. "He IS sleeping after all…"

Allen stopped as he found himself face to face with a tree. Its pink and white blossoms filled the atmosphere with familiar fragrant as he touched the tree. He slowly looked up, his heart beating faster as he did so. Up among the branches and the blooming blossoms, sat a sleeping Kanda.

He watched the raindrops splashed on the older teen's face as he slept. He still wore dark blue kimono, but his haori was missing. The younger teen looked at his hand and found him himself holding the silk cloth. Allen creped up onto the tree and sat down in front of him. He gently placed his hand on Kanda's face and watched a peaceful smile formed on the Japanese's lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're finally here."

"Kanda!" Allen dived at him. He laughed as he hugged the swordsman. "I missed you so much!" He let got of Kanda and smiled happily. "I brought you your 'jacket'."

Kanda raised one of his eyebrows and looked down at the pile of silk in Allen's hands.

"My haori…" He took the cloth from the younger teen and put it back on him. "Thanks for bringing it back."

Allen jumped down from the branch and looked up at the Japanese. "Let's go back to the others!" He holds out his hand.

"Hn." Kanda accepted the offer and placed his hand in Allen's outreached hand. He jumped down and landed lightly next to Allen. The thin rains continued to drizzle down on them. Kanda closed his eyes and faced up at the sky.

"You like the rain." Allen stated.

"Yeah."

"Is this Heaven?"

"You could say that," Kanda opened his eyes and looked back at the white hair teen. "But I prefer to call it 'sanctuary'."

Allen smiled. "So we're all settled here?"

"I guess…"

"No more deaths?"

"Everybody's dead here."

"You won't leave again?"

"Why would I leave?"

He lunged at Kanda and wrapped his arms tightly around the Japanese.

Kanda was surprised, but he brought his hands up and hugged the boy back. He smiled as he heard Allen muttered something.

"No. I won't." He said quietly. The boy tightened his hug.

They felt two arms snaked around them. Allen looked up just to find Lavi beaming at them.

"Group hug?" He asked innocently. Allen and Linalee laughed at the comment.

"Why not?" Allen pulled Lavi and Linalee into their embrace.

"That's got to be the lamest thing ever…but it's good to reunite with each other again." Lavi sighed.

Allen smiled at the comment.

"Let's go over there!" Linalee took Allen's hand and lead him over to the top of a hill. "Look!"

He looked down, eyes widened..

"Everybody…They're all here…" He whispered.

"Allen!" Komui yelled. "ALLEN! YOU'RE HERE!"

"The party is just getting started!" Jerry yelled over the crowd, holding a fry pan.

"Come join us!" Crowley landed next to him. "We're playing Poker!"

"This is…" Allen turned back to Linalee. "This is a lot better than what I've imagined."

She smiled. "Allen? I also wanted to thank you for the bouquet you gave me when you were visiting our graves."

"Allen! We're waiting for you!" Someone yelled.

"I want to thank you too!" Lavi chirped in. "Your bouquet is so pretty!"

"Let's go." Kanda appeared behind him. "They're waiting."

"Kanda…"

"Allen." He ruffled the boy's white hair. "Thanks for the lotus…"

Allen smiled as he watched Lavi launched himself back into the crowd.

'Friends… of course…'

He took Kanda and Linalee's hands. He turned back and looked at his friends. "It's a new start, isn't it?"

Kanda and Linalee smiled.

"It is."

Kanda watched Allen ran off into the crowd with Linalee. He watched them laughed and enjoyed themselves. He chuckled.

'It is a new start for everybody.' He thought as Allen pushed his way back to him.

"Kanda! What are you waiting for?"

"Join us!" Lavi yelled happily.

He sighed blissfully. "I'm coming."

_'We've finally settled…at a desired place of tranquility… where we can rest in peace…'_

_Kanda no longer felt the little pain aching inside him._

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: THE-END!! XD TOOK ME A WHOLE MONTH TO WRITE THIS STORY!!! I reread my whole story… and realized I forgot to include the poor Crowley into my story after chapter 2…. (Laugh guiltily) so I added him into my epilogue…**

BUT

…Guys… I have a confession…

_(Sixerine began her long…pointless…speech…)_

When I wrote the first chapter, I never really thought of continuing the story… but somehow… the reviews I've received kept me going…so I decided to continue … You guys inspired me to finish this little fanfic!

Truth is… I wasn't expecting my story to end like this either…I planned to end it in ch.3 or 4… but more ideas came to me like…for no reason at all.. (Most of the ideas came to me out of the blue while I'm taking my showers…) …So I combined them together… and formed this CRACKED ending! (SEE! IT'S A 'HAPPY' ENDING!)

I thought I might leave this story unfinished…but I guessed miracles can happen sometimes…

(I haven't update my other fanfic because I actually finished the new chapter, and my beloved computer crashed… making me lose all my goodies on it… and I kind of forgot the plot for that story…I'm those kind of people that plot out the story while typing it… so no rough drafts…which aian't good…)

Thank you guys for the reviews again!! I thank thee! I love you guys! I'm sorry for not update earlier... there's a little change of plans in my schedule…. Causing me to delay my post…

But it's "the end". That means... NO MORE WAITING FOR NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!

_(End of speech)_

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN!!**

**Review please and tell me what you think of this story!!!! It's not that hard to press the button!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
